Happy's Little Girl
by barefootandcrazy
Summary: Happy and his 18 year old daughter, Gabriella, move to Charming from Tacoma. Juice, being terrified of Happy, is afraid to make a move on Gabriella, despite the feelings he has for her. Follow their journey. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Please review and whatnot. I don't own anything you recognize. That belongs to the genius himself, Kurt Sutter.**

Gabriella

I was beyond excited. A few weeks ago, my dad told me that he was transferring charters from Tacoma to Charming. I was so happy to be getting away from the assholes that I went to school with. I'm eighteen. Legally an adult, and these...bitches thought that they had the right to call me a biker whore, even though I'd never lost my virginity, and I didn't flaunt what I had. It didn't help the matter that I had a father who would castrate anyone who gave me "the look". He considered the look to be the head to toe look, but my dad thought that anyone who did that was undressing me with their eyes.

Anyway, here I was, riding shotgun in my silver Chevy Silverado. My dad insisted that he drove, saying he would look like a bitch with some teenager driving him around. His bike was in the bed of the truck, tied down securely. All of our other belongings, which wasn't too much, was loaded either into the back of the crew cab or the bed, around the bike, giving it some sort of padding. Kozik and Tacoma's newest prospect, Ryan, were riding behind us, making sure we made it down okay.

I looked over at my father. His dark sunglasses made it hard to see what his real expression was. He was puffing on a cigarette, inhaling each puff deeply.

"Hey pops," I said turning to him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Lemme bum a cigarette." I smiled at him.

"What the hell, girl?" he asked. "No."

"But pops, you do it all the time, and you're an iron fucking horse."

He smiled and shook his head. "I only do this so I don't kill more people than necessary."

I turned back to the window. I knew what my father was. But I also knew that he didn't hurt anyone who didn't deserve to be hurt. I wasn't scared of my dad. Ever. If anything, after my mom died, we got closer. He told me that I looked like her a lot. I knew that I had her eyes, the blinding blue ones. And I had her facial structure. But the rest, anyone could tell that I was the David LaBrava's kid. All tanned and mean.

"Okay, kid," he said. "We're here." He pulled into the lot of a garage that said "Teller-Morrow". It looked a hell of a lot like the garage in Tacoma.

I hopped out of the truck and kicked at a rock with my sandal clad foot. Immediately, I saw our welcoming committee. Since I was a kid, Dad and I had come down here once in a while, and I had grown a love for all of the people who were involved in this charter. Gemma approached me first while Dad hugged his brothers.

"Hi sweetheart," she said, puffing on a cigarette.

"Hey, Gem," I said as she enveloped me into a hug.

"You're going to like it here, honey," she said.

Clay walked over to me. "Hey kid." His large hand clamped onto my shoulder.

"Hi, Clay." I smiled at him.

I saw a blonde standing behind Gemma, grinning with a baby in his arms. "Jax!" I yelled and gave him a hug and obnoxious kiss on the cheek. "Who's this guy?" I smiled down at the baby.

"My son," he said, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth up. "Abel."

I touched the baby's foot as I said hello to the others. The only ones that I knew were missing were Tigger and Bobby.

"Well," Kozik said, "We best be getting back now. Don't want ol' Tigger to have a heart attack that I followed his goddaughter down here."

I never understood what the deal between Koz and Tig was. Either way, I gave Koz a hug goodbye and told him to visit soon.

As Kozik pulled out of the lot, I saw a Latino striding toward the group. He had a mohawk down the center of his head and what looked like lighting bolts tattooed on either side of it. I saw that he had a good build to him.

"Juicy boy," Chibs said patting him on the back.

"Hey guys," he said. "Hap. It's good to have you here brother."

Juice 

I strode out to the lot, rubbing a hand over my mohawk. Happy always scared the shit out of me. Sure, we were brothers and he probably wouldn't hurt me, but he still terrified me sometimes. Especially with that calm shit that he pulled all the time.

As I walked out there, I saw a girl there. She had the most electrifying blue eyes. Dark brown curls hung to her waist and she was wearing cutoff white shorts with a blue tank top, all of it showing off her tanned, pretty skin.

"Juicy boy," Chibs patted me on the back.

"Hey guys," I said, feeling nervous, "Hap. It's good to have you here brother."

Happy intercepted me into a bro hug. "Good to be here kid. This is my daughter. Gabriella."

Daughter? Fuck. "Nice to meet you," I said, smiling at her.

Happy looked at me, giving me that 'stay the fuck away from her' look.

"We're going to have a huge welcoming party for you two tonight," Gemma said to Hap as she put an arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Juice," Hap said turning to me, "Can you take our bags up to my dorm room with the prospect?" He gestured to Half-Sack.

"Sure, bro," I nodded. He clapped me on the shoulder as I gestured to Half Sack to come to the truck.

"Dad," I heard Gabriella say, "I should go help them. I don't want my shit to get broken."

"Ok, Gabrita," Hap said to her.

I heard small footsteps coming over and she opened the door to the backseat of the truck.

"We can do this," I told her.

She shook her head. "I'll get the shit in the backseat. It's pretty breakable. But I'll let you two use your guns on that bike."

Half Sack looked confused. "Why would we shoot the bike? Hap would kill us."

Gabriella started to laugh. "I was talking about your muscles."

Sack looked down. "Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

Please review and whatnot. I don't own anything you recognize. That belongs to the genius himself, Kurt Sutter.

Gabriella

I think my dad was a skeptic when I told him that I wanted to go help the boys. I knew that that's what prospects were for, but I really didn't want my shit to get broken. I had my guitar, an almost new Canon camera, and my Macbook in the backseat, not to mention breakable objects like perfume and shit that was in my room back in Tacoma.

I leaned down to collect my laptop bag, guitar, and camera case. I was kind of uncomfortable because I knew that a slip of my tanned torso had become visible from my shirt riding up. I watched Juice and Kipp struggling to try to get my dad's bike out of the back, but they got it.

When I walked back into the shop, Gemma was standing in the doorway laughing, shaking her head.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"The way those boys watched you walk away," she said, making me immediately feel self-conscious. "Hap's going to have their little heads if they even try to make a move. I know Juice already got the look from him."

This was going to be harder than I thought. I faked a laugh, sort of agreeing with Gemma, and walked up to the dorm room that had been designated for me and Pops. When I put the stuff in the corner of the room, I walked back downstairs to see him sitting at the bar.

"Hey kid," he said. "C'mere."

"What's up, dad?" I asked him, sitting on the stool next to him.

"We're going to get all of your school shit sorted through tomorrow. Get you registered." He took a long pull from his beer.

"You're taking me right?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well," I said. "Just please don't wear your cut. Please Daddy."

"Why?" His eyebrows scrunched together.

"Because...I don't want to be called a biker whore at this school too. Yeah, I don't give a fuck about the people who say it, but I don't feel like getting suspended because I broke noses from it."

Happy

I had to smile. The kid was actually trying not to get into a fight, even though I knew that she would beg me to let her fight in the ring with the prospect or something. That was one thing the kid got from me. She didn't take shit from anybody, even family. She did, however, get her temper from her mother. I was the one who always acted calm, not matter what, even if I was about to kill someone. Gab on the other hand, she was like her mother. Shortest fuckin' fuse I'd ever come across. It was pretty funny to watch her going off with her temper, but she could and would hurt some bitches. I taught her how to fight, with the help of Kozik. He let her beat the shit out of him to really train. I knew that she wouldn't hit me, no matter what, and I couldn't fuckin' hit my own kid, so I had him provoke her so badly that she ended up demanding to take him to the ring, to which he smiled. She'd say some things to him on the way up to the ring, piss Koz off, then the fight would be basically even.

"Sure, kid," I said.

"Thanks, pops," she smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to change and take a run. Don't wanna be getting fat at the party tonight."

I laughed and shook my head as she ran outside to grab one of the bags with her clothes in it. She came back in and danced up the stairs, iPod headphones dangling in her hand.

Juice

I watched her running off of the lot. She had a rather large tattoo on the right side of her torso. It was a huge lily in memorial for her mother. Happy had been out talking to me and the prospect. She waved goodbye to him, something I hadn't been expecting. Happy never struck me as the type of guy who would get the award as World's Best Father, but that assumption was wrong. It was very wrong. I could tell that he loved his daughter and he never wanted anything to happen to her that would hurt her, and he would be the first person to pop a cap in someone's ass.

Hap looked at me. "Follow her," he said. "Make sure she's okay. But if you lay a single finger on her," he poked me in the chest, "I'll fucking kill you."

"Sure, Hap," I said, not showing the sign of fear that I had.

I hopped on my bike and began to tail her, catching up with her quickly. I hung back a little bit so that she wouldn't hear the roar of my bike over her iPod. She kept a good, steady pace for a while, to the Charming limits, and then back to Teller-Morrow. I couldn't help but stare at her ass on the way there, and on the way back.

I parked my bike as she walked into the clubhouse, taking her headphones out. Hap walked over to me,

"Everything go okay?" he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Yeah," I said taking my sunglasses off, since the sun was beginning to set.

"Good," Hap smiled...actually smiled. "Let's go to that party. Some fine looking ass in there." He clapped a hand on my shoulder as we walked into the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. The beginning of the story is going to be kind of slow, so I made this chapter pretty long. As always, Kurt Sutter owns everything you recognize. Please read and review!**

Gabriella

I walked inside of the clubhouse and saw Jax sitting with Abel and Gemma at a table. I pushed sweaty hair out of my face and walked over to them.

"Hi," I said.

"Girl, what have you been doing?" Gemma asked.

"Went for a run." My breath was still ragged.

"To fucking Lodi?" Gemma took a drag from her half smoked cigarette.

I laughed. "Just about."

Gemma sat there shaking her head.

"I'm going to go shower and change. Tell my dad I'll be down in an hour or so, please."

"Sure thing, baby," Gemma smiled at me.

I gave both her and Jax kisses on the cheek as before I walked upstairs.

In the room that had been designated for me and dad, all of our bags were in there, taking up a large portion of space in the corner. I pulled out my favorite towel, a humongous orange bath towel that I could wrap around my body several times, my shampoo, body wash, and washcloth.

After a steaming hot shower, I walked back into the room. I went through the duffel bags and picked out a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a white camisole, and an orange and brown flannel. I put them on braided my hair, then applying make-up to my freshly washed face. I walked down stairs in my purple Keds, the sides of the open flannel flapping behind me.

Juice

I kicked back in the clubhouse, putting my feet on the ring-covered coffee table as I sipped a beer. There were countless sweetbutts walking around, and I was enjoying the eye candy. A blonde one, one that I'd never seen before brought me a fresh beer. I winked at her as she walked away. I saw Gabriella walking down the stairs.

She looked beautiful. Her makeup was done just right, her jeans clung to her in the right places, that camisole showed off her curves, and that flannel...I could never deny a girl who wore a flannel.

I watched her walk right over to Happy and kiss him on the cheek. He smiled. The killa actually smiled. I'd know Happy for a few years, since I prospected for the club, and it was a rare day that he ever smiled a genuine one.

My eyes followed Gabriella as she floated around the room, kissing members and Old Ladies on the cheeks, paying no mind to the sweetbutts that littered the room.

Gabriella

I saw Tigger sitting in the corner of a room and ran to him.

"Uncle Tigger!" I yelled, jumping onto him.

"Hey kid," his crazed eyes looked happy.

I stood up, fixing myself. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." He smiled a genuine smile, something that a lot of people didn't see from him.

I pretended to be surprised by this. "Really?" I held my hand over my heart.

"You're my main girl." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I scoffed. "Only you would be able to turn something innocent into something sexual Tiggy."

"You know me, darlin'," he said, giving me his devil grin.

As he said that, my dad walked over with two beers in his hand, giving one to me.

"You get two beers tonight," he said to me. Then he turned to Tig. "You aren't trying to hook up with my kid, are you, asshole?

"You know me, brother," Tig said to him.

"Hey, dad," I said turning to him and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What and how much?" he asked.

"I want you to give me a new tattoo."

He smiled down at me. "That depends on what you want, Gab."

I gestured to the left side of my torso. "I want it to say 'so raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways' with a beer mug behind it."

He laughed. "I don't know how I feel about the beer mug. Maybe we can just do a shotglass near the bottom?"

"Yeah," I smiled up at him. "That sounds good."

"Do you want to lay out on the pool table or do it in the chapel?" he asked me.

I thought for a minute. If I did it on the pool table, Juice would be able to see me, but then again, everyone else would be able to as well. "Chapel."

"Okay," he smacked me lightly on my shoulder. "Go upstairs and get my tat bag."

I ran upstairs in record time and got him everything. I made it back down in less than two minutes. He took the sketchbook from me and immediately began sketching out the tattoo.

A few minutes later, I'm lying across the table inside of the chapel with my shirt folded up so he could put the tattoo in the appropriate spot.

I reached over to grab my beer.

"Oh no," my dad said. "The alcohol will make you bleed. Juice!"

Juice appeared in the doorway and my dad handed him my beer. He looked confused.

"So she's not tempted to drink it."

Juice nodded and my dad turned back to me, the melodic buzzing beginning. I felt Juice's eyes boring into my body. In one aspect, it was pretty awkward, but in another, it was pretty hot.

Happy

I had to say, I didn't like the way that Juice was staring at my little girl. But the thing is, I'd rather it to be him then any of the other brothers. And I'd rather have him with her than any other straight earning Farmer Joe.

I prepped all of the ink and shit and snapped on rubber gloves. When I began her tat, she jumped a little bit, then relaxed into it. I don't know about her, but for me, tattooing was melodic, and the buzzing could probably put me to sleep if I was actually tired.

Juice

Jesus Christ. I really needed to talk to the girl. She's been here for less than a fuckin' day and I'm already getting all warm and shit inside. When I saw her on the chapel table, I almost got a boner right there seeing her bare, sexy back and a slip of her stomach when she tried to get her beer.

I stood at the doorway for a while, watching Hap tattoo the girl. She didn't seem like she was still in high school. At all. But I had to keep reminding myself that she was.

I liked the way her eyelids fluttered if the pain got to be a little too much, but she didn't squirm.

Gabriella

Every once in a while, my dad would hit a sensitive spot and I would scrunch my eyes shut and sit still. I couldn't move. I didn't want that tattoo to get fucked up.

I didn't look at the tattoo sketch that he had made. I always trusted his judgement. After a couple of hours, I could still hear the party going on. My dad wiped the tattoo off, putting some ointment shit on it and wrapping it with a clear baggie thing.

I walked to the mirror with my shirt up. The tattoo was sensational. He wrote 'so raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways' and behind it, there was a hand holding a shotglass. The shadows of the piece were so intense.

"Dad!" I screeched, throwing my arms around his neck. "I love it!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said kissing the top of my head. "Don't be showing that thing off to everyone now, got it?" I saw him eye Juice in the doorway.

"Gotcha," I said and plucked my beer from Juice's hand. I couldn't believe that he had just stood there for like two hours watching me getting inked.

"It looks good...kid," Juice said. He hastily threw on the last part of the sentence. I just tipped my beer bottle at him in thanks.

I walked into the clubhouse all smiles and Gemma walked up to me.

"What are you grinning about baby girl?" she asked me.

I smiled and lifted my shirt up, showing her my new ink.

"Damn, honey. That's really nice."

"I know," I said. "I love it."

She kissed me on the forehead and I walked outside, parking myself on the picnic table, putting my beer bottle next to me.

It was kind of cold out there tonight. I pulled my flannel tighter around my body and took a pull from my beer. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. It was Juice.

"Hey," I said, half smiling at him.

"Hey, kid," he said.

I frowned. "Why do you always add kid onto the ending? I feel like you're trying to convince yourself that I'm a kid, instead of stating that I am one, to which I'm not."

He shrugged.

I polished off what was left of my beer. "Did you like following me on my run today?"

"I didn't have anything else to do. And your dad asked me to." His face was indifferent as he drank his beer.

He was kind of pissing me off. I didn't like how he acted like nothing mattered to him. I knew that a lot of guys in the club were like this, but the ones with the new generation swagger definitely let onto more than the old timers did.

"What's your problem?" I asked, pushing myself off of the table.

"I don't know what you mean." He shook his head.

"You're acting like a complete douche," I stood in front of him, inches away from his face, "And I can see it in your eyes that you aren't."

"What do you want me to do? I don't even fucking know you at all. You're Hap's kid, and you're still in high school. Would you like me to make a move so I get fucking killed?"

"You know," I said. "My dad really isn't scary."

"That's because you know he wouldn't hurt you."

That was it. I pushed past him, back into he clubhouse and sat down right next to Tig, who loosely wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"What's going on, sweetheart?" he asked me.

"People being retarded." I huffed.

"Juicy boy?" His eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," I said. "I like him. I'm legal. He's only a couple years older than me, and he's acting like a douchebag."

Tig laughed. "That's because he know what Hap would do to him."

I groaned.

"Lemme see that new ink, girl," he said, smiling at me.

I lifted up my shirt to show him and he whistled in appreciation. "Isn't it great?"

"Girl," he said laughing, "That phrase is the story of my life." He raised his beer bottle in appreciation and I laughed, kissing the side of his head. "Juice will come around." His voice got serious. "The kid might come off as an idiot, but he's smarter than what everyone around here thinks."

"Thanks, Tiggy," I said, giving him a million dollar smile.

He winked at me. "Anytime, darlin'."

I got up from where I was sitting and nearly gagged when I saw my dad in the corner with a sweetbutt who was trying to eat his neck off. I'd seen it all before, but it was still gross. Juice was sitting at the bar, nursing a bottle of Jack.

"Hi," I said taking a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking up from where his eyes were trained on the bar.

"It's okay." I cupped his chin and forced him to look at me.

"It's just...yeah, you're legal and whatever, but it's complicated. You're Happy's daughter. He'll fucking kill anything for you. And if this," he moved his hands between me and him, "doesn't work out, then I don't want him to come after me."

"Juice," I began. "I've known you for less than a day. I know that for me, I want something out of this. Maybe a relationship, I don't really know. But I do know that you want something from it as well."

He didn't say anything back. He just walked away.

I trudged upstairs into the room Dad and I shared. Soon, I fell asleep, fully clothed, sprawled out on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the alerts, favorites, and reviews guys! Here's a new chapter, it's somewhat of a filler, but I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing you recognize, although I wish I did. Please read and review. I'd like to get more reviews for this chapter. **

Gabriella

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Tigger singing in the shower down the hall.

"Jesus Christ," I mumbled sitting up in bed.

My hair was sticking up in awkward spots, my clothes rumpled. Someone had taken my shoes off. I padded into the bathroom just off of mine and Dad's room and got undressed, showering thoroughly. When I got out, I went over to the closet, where someone, probably the Prospect, put mine and Dad's clothes. I pulled out my black vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt along with a pair of light blue cutoffs. After straightening my hair and putting on light makeup, I skipped downstairs to see Gemma in the kitchen making coffee and pancakes. Chibs, Tig, and Juice were all sitting at the bar. My dad was standing in the doorway smoking cigarettes.

"Morning!" I said, avoiding anything that had to do with looking in Juice's direction.

"Hi, princess," Chibs said giving me a kiss on the forehead. I slid into the seat between him and Tig.

"Your melody was a little off this morning, Tigger," I said, grinning at him.

"Oh shut up, you little hoodlum. I'll ride you to the school on my bike if you don't."

I flicked him in the nose and Gemma and Chibs laughed.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweetie?" Gemma asked.

"I'll just take some coffee. Black."

She set to work pouring me a steaming mug of black gold. She put it in front of me a few moments later and I wrapped my hands around the mug.

"Good morning, sweetheart," my dad said, coming behind me and kissing the top of my head.

"Hey, Pops." I swiveled around on my stool and saw that he was standing before me in plain jeans and a black t-shirt. No cut. I had to smile.

"Drink that up fast," he said, "We need to go to that damn school."

I had to smile. He was acting like my request had pissed him off, when I know that it made him damn proud.

After I was practically forced to chug my coffee, I got into the passenger seat of MY truck. My dad insisted that he would look like a pussy if he was sitting shotgun with a teenage girl driving.

We got to the school and walked into the office. On the way into the office, I could feel people's eyes boring through my back, and staring at Hap's.

"Hello," a young receptionist greeted us. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to register my daughter for school," Hap was all business.

"Sure. Just fill out these forms. I've already gotten her transcripts and stuff taken care of."

I sat down next to him on this overstuffed, uncomfortable, blue couch. He took a whole five minutes filling the paperwork out in his neat all-capital handwriting. He handed the paperwork back to her as I sat on the couch flipping through a magazine, waiting for him to be finished.

"C'mon, kid," he said gesturing to the door. "You're all set for tomorrow."

"Thanks, Pops," I said.

He winked at me.

On the way out, it was between class periods. The halls were filled with people and I knew they were staring at me, and my dad. Out of nowhere, I felt someone grab my ass.

"What the fuck?" I turned around, ready to start throwing punches.

It was a jock. He had a very smug grin on his face. "Just wanted to see if it was as firm as it looked," he said.

That was it. I leaped for him.

Happy

I caught her around the waist. She was thrashing around, trying to hit the little fucker that grabbed her. Normally, I would let her do it, but Jesus Christ, it wasn't even her first day of school. I couldn't let her get into any fights yet.

"Lemme go, Dad!" she yelled.

"Calm the fuck down, kid," I said to her. "You don't need to be getting kicked out before you've even started."

She eventually stopped and I stared down hard at jock boy. He looked scared as hell.

"C'mon, Dad. Let's go back to the shop."

We drove back to the shop in silence. She got out of the truck immediately and ran up the stairs to do something. I leaned against the outside wall and lit a cigarette.

"Everything go alright?" It was Gemma.

"You mean besides my kid almost getting into a fight already? Yes." I took a deep drag, holding in the smoke.

"She got into a fight already?"

"Almost," I blew the smoke out of my mouth. "Some douchebag grabbed her ass. She went to hit him, I grabbed her, she stopped."

Gemma clucked her tongue and walked away.

I walked around the back of the clubhouse after a few minutes and saw Gabriella out there, punching the shit out of the bag. She had gone upstairs to change.

Gabriella

We got back to the clubhouse and I ran upstairs to change. I threw on a sports bra and a pair of cotton shorts and went to the back of the clubhouse. I taped up my hands when I got back there and started to beat the shit out of the bag.

"You wanna fight someone?" I heard my dad ask. I hadn't even heard him come behind me.

"Yeah. But not you," I said.

He walked back into the clubhouse and came out a few moments later with all of the members and Old Ladies.

"Juice," he said. "Get in there and fight her."

Fuck.

Juice shook his head. "No way in hell I'm fighting your little girl."

"C'mon you pussy," Tigger said, "Scared she'll beat you?"

"Nah," I yelled. "He knows I'll beat him."

Honestly, right now, beating the shit out of Juice seemed like the greatest thing in the world to me.

A few moments later, he was up in the ring, shirtless and ringless, hands taped. Bobby stood between us and told us the rules.

Bobby stepped out of the ring and Juice said, "You get the first punch."

I swung. I felt my hand connect with his jaw and he was startled. I think everyone except for my dad and Tigger were startled.

We were literally going at it. He was hitting me, I was pounding the shit out of him. I could feel the insane blows to my side, the same exact spot. Part of me wanted to kidney punch him, but that would've been a low blow. Instead, I jarred my right fist back and hit him in the jaw with an uppercut. He fell to the mats.

I didn't hang around for Bobby to announce the winner. I just went upstairs to mine and Hap's dorm room and took a shower, washing the sweat and what little blood loitered all over my body.

I got out of the shower, putting on sweatpants and one of my dad's old shirts. My wet hair hung down my back.

"Gab!" I heard my dad say from outside of the door. "Are you decent?"

"Yeah," I yelled back, sitting Indian-style on the bed.

He opened the door and came in. "What the fuck was that about? I don't think I've ever seen you that mad."

"Shit happens."

"Girl, you broke his fuckin' nose." He sounded honestly pissed.

"I don't fucking care, pops," I said, looking down at the bed. Truthfully, I did care. A lot. I wanted to go and see if Juice was alright, but he'd already made it loud and clear that he didn't want anything to do with me.

"Start the story from the fuckin' beginning. What the hell happened between you and Juice?"

I took a breath. "Since we got here, I've felt something for him. I talked to him about it last night, and he was an asshole. Telling me that you'd kill him and shit. Then he apologized, but he said he isn't gonna do anything. Why the fuck do you have to be so scary, pops?"

He laughed. "Is this what you really want? A thing with Juice?"

"Yeah, Daddy. I like him a lot."

He sighed and ran a hand over his bald head. "I'll talk to the little fucker."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews and alerts and whatnot. Things are going to get a little bumpy between Happy and Gabriella at the end of this chapter, into the next one. There isn't a lot of Juice/Gabriella action...yet. I don't own Sons of Anarchy, I just have the privilege to play with their minds. **

Happy

Jesus fuckin' Christ. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to talk to that little shit to tell him it was okay to date my daughter. Fuck. Well, I guess that it would be better for her to date him then someone like the scumbag who grabbed her ass today.

I stomped down to the clubhouse to see Juice sitting at the bar with a bottle of whiskey, and two shiners.

"Juice," I said. "Come outside for a minute."

I walked out the front door of the clubhouse with him behind me.

"Everything okay, Hap?" he asked me.

"Nah, bro," I took a breath. "I talked to Gab. She told me about what happened with you and shit."

"Hap, I already told her you wouldn't be okay with it. I told her no."

I ran a hand across my head. The little fucker interrupted me. I hate that shit. "I know that's what you said, but how the fuck would you know what I would be okay with before you even asked me?"

"I-uh..."

"Listen you little retard. I'm telling you it's okay to go with her. But if you hurt her, I fuckin' swear that you won't be anymore than a memory."

The fuckin' idiot just nodded.

"Go upstairs and talk to her. You got my little girl in a fuckin' mess."

I watched him go into the clubhouse to talk to her as I lit a cigarette.

Juice

Did that seriously just happen? I got permission from the Tacoma Killer to date his fuckin' daughter. Holy fucking shit.

I practically ran up the stairs to Hap's dorm room. I knocked on the door.

"It's open," I heard a voice from inside.

I opened the door. "Hi," I said running my hand along my mohawk.

"Holy shit," she said, noticing my face. "I'm so sorry."

I shrugged. "I've had worse."

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Listen," I said. "I just got done talking to your dad. He said it was okay for us to happen."

"Really, Juice?" she asked. "Because if you're fucking with me right now, I'll let him kill you here and now."

"I'm serious, Gab," I said, smiling as much as I could without hurting my face.

"Oh, Juice," she said and threw her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry I beat the shit out of you."

I laughed. "I kind of deserved it."

She smiled. "Yeah, you did."

Gabriella

I sat with Juice on the bed, both of us sitting Indian-style. He strapped his arm around my shoulders, playing with the hair that he could reach.

"You know," I said, smiling, "I'm glad that you talked to my dad."

He nodded. "I am too. I'm glad I got my girl."

"You're such a mushball," I said to him.

"Are you not into that mushy shit?"

"Not at all."

He smiled. "Good."

I looked over at the small alarm clock Hap and I used. 4:56.

"You have church in four minutes," I said to him.

"Aw, shit. I do." He stood up and smiled down at me. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

I nodded and he kissed me on the cheek before going downstairs.

I fell into the pillows and stared at the ceiling for hours. Finally, around 9:00, my dad came into the room. I heard him go into the bathroom to change into the sweatpants he always wore to bed, along with the old ratty "Reaper Crew" t-shirt he had.

"Juice come and talk to you?" he asked, the bed sinking as he sat down.

"Yeah. Looks like I have a man now, pops," I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Jesus Christ, sweetheart. You sound like an Old Lady." He shook his head.

"You never know," I muttered, turning to my side. Soon enough, I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 6:30 sharp. The bed was already empty. I sauntered to the bathroom to wash my face and put on make up. I threw on a navy blue racerback tank top with my white shorts, and pulled on my blue Keds. I decided to let my hair hang in its' curls. I looked at the alarm clock. 6:52. School started in another hour.

I walked downstairs to see my dad sitting at the bar nursing a mug of coffee. There were various members littered around the room, most passed out drunk.

"Mornin' pops," I said, my voice still smoky from sleeping.

"Hey kiddo. You all ready for school?"

I nodded walking over to the coffee pot. I poured myself a cup, adding a tiny splash of milk.

"Listen," he said turning to me, "I'm not going to be here when you come home tonight. And I won't be back until tomorrow."

"Why?" I knew I shouldn't have asked, but the word got out before I could prevent it from doing so.

"I just have some shit to take care of."

In Happy's world, some "shit to take care of" was killing a few guys, beating some others, but only the ones that deserved it.

"Yeah, okay. You're missing the Friday night party, though," I grinned up to him.

"You act like it's going to be the last party, kid."

I laughed and finished off my coffee, washing and drying the cup and putting it away. I looked down on the digital clock my phone showed off to me. 7:27.

"Dad, I'm going to school."

"You got your gun?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Are you fucking crazy? No, I don't have my gun. I'm going to school, Dad, not a prison. And don't even ask if I have my brass knuckles."

He laughed. "Have a good day, Gabrita." He kissed the top of my head.

I waved goodbye and swaggered over to my truck. I got in, adjusting the seat from where my dad had it and drove to the school.

Twenty minutes before school started the place was already packed. I locked my truck and pushed through the crowds of people in hopes of finding my locker.

Happy

I felt guilty. I felt so fucking guilty for lying to my daughter. I know what she thinks "some shit to take care of" means, but in this case, I'm not killing anyone, well not in that sense. I had to tell her about Gina. Gina was one of the main reasons I came to Charming with Gabriella. Sure, I'd told Gina everything there was to know about Gab, but Gab knew absolutely nothing about Gina.

Since I'd started coming down to Charming more frequently, I started seeing Gina. At first it was just a quick fuck, thank you and a see you later. Then I started seeing more than that about her. She was a good woman, not only in bed, but in general too. I guess you could say she became my Old Lady. Shit. After Julia died, I told myself that I would never take on an Old Lady again. Guess I was wrong there.

I'd already talked to Clay ahead of time. He told me to take Gina up to the cabin for the entire day and night, that he'd only call me if it was absolutely necessary. Him and Gemma were the only ones who knew about Gina, and I wanted to keep it that way for a while.

I downed the rest of my coffee in one gulp and slid out of the clubhouse before anyone could wake up. I hopped on my Dyna and took off for Gina's place.

Gabriella

I found my locker quickly enough and walked to my first period class, AP Literature. In the room, the teacher was sitting at the desk and a few students scattered the room, some sitting on top of the desks, some not.

"Hello," I said, walking over to the teacher.

She looked up. Her hair was wild, black, and curly. She had warm eyes and a bright smile. "You must be Gabriella LaBrava."

"Yes, ma'am. I am," I smiled at her.

"I'm Ms. Lange." She offered me her hand and I took it.

"It's a pleasure."

She put her index finger on her chin. "That seat, right in the front right, all the way near the window, that's the only vacant seat in here. You can sit there."

"Thanks," I said, walking over and putting my books down before taking a seat.

I sat in the seat humming to myself for a few minutes. After a while, a girl came over and took the seat next to me.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Darcy."

"Gabriella," I smiled at her.

"It's nice to see someone who isn't like the rest of them." She nodded her head back to the girls gossipping and giggling in the back of the room.

"Tell me about it," I said, pulling the hem of my shirt down.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until the bell rang. The rest of the students began to mill into the room, finding their seat and giving me sideways glances. I almost froze when I saw the guy that grabbed my ass. How was such an idiotic person in an AP class?

"Good morning, everyone," Ms. Lange said, smiling at us. "Today we're going to be starting a new work, _The Scarlet Letter_."

I groaned. I absolutely hated that book. I'd read it for a free read back in Tacoma and it sucked. I wanted to pity Hester Prynne, I really did, but that shit wasn't possible.

I wanted to kill myself by the end of the day. This reminded me why I hated school in Tacoma. All of the numbers and shit made me want to rip people's heads off in math, and Hester fucking Prynne. Jesus Christ.

I got into my truck after bidding Darcy goodbye and my phone began to ring as if on cue. The caller ID lit up and told me it was Tig.

"Hi," I said into the phone.

"Where the fuck is your dad?"

"I don't know. He said he had some shit to do. He wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

"Fuck. When you get back to the clubhouse, come find me. We need to go adventuring."

I laughed. "Okay."

The line went dead.

I drove back to the clubhouse and Tig was sitting on his bike waiting for me. I got out of my truck.

"I'm not riding on your bike."

"I know. Gimme your keys."

I handed him my keys and got into the passenger seat.

"I've looked everywhere for him. The only place I didn't go is up to the fucking cabin."

"That's where we're headed?"

He nodded, giving me a sly grin.

We drove in silence, except for the Lynyrd Skynyrd that was blasting out from the radio. We got to the cabin in record time. I don't ever remember getting there from Charming that fast, and I'd been there at least a dozen times.

Tig shut the truck off and turned to me. "You have some good tastin' music, girlie."

"Thanks." I jabbed him in the side before I got out of the truck.

I felt the cold metal of the Beretta I'd stashed in the back of my jeans before Tig and I left the clubhouse. Neither of us knew what we were in for, and I just wanted to be prepared if things turned bad.

I knew how to shoot a gun. I'd known since I was twelve. I remember the day my dad taught me too. We'd gone down to Charming for a few days and Tig wanted to know if I could shoot. My dad said he hadn't gotten to teaching me yet. Tig looked me up and down and said, "Hap, your girl's gonna be getting tits and shit soon. She needs to protect the goods." My dad grabbed my arm and taught me how to shoot with a glock. Every year after that, Tigger would get me a gun for my birthday. Mostly, I'd turn them over to my dad, but I had one glock stashed away and the small Beretta that was with me now.

Tig and I walked to the front door to see that it was unlocked. He walked in and I walked in behind him. We looked around and my dad wasn't in the kitchen or dining room. We walked into the bedroom to see a woman sitting up in the bed wearing one of my dad's shirts.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, attempting to lunge at her, but Tig's hand around my arm prevented that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello lovelies! Here's an update, it's kind of a short one, but there's some intense stuff in it. I own nothing you recognize, even though I wish I did. Please read and review. **

Gabriella

"I-I'm Gina," she looked scared. "Who are you?"

"Where the fuck is my dad?"

Then I saw him coming out of the bathroom with only his jeans on. He was smiling. Actually smiling a full blown fucking grin at that...tart lying in his bed. Then he saw me and Tig.

Happy

I'd just gone into the bathroom to take a fucking piss. I came out and who's there? Tig and Gabriella. She was glaring at Gina looking like she was going to fuck her up. Tig was holding her arm like a vice, and Gina was sitting in the bed looking like she was in a very awkward position.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" I asked, glaring daggers at them.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Gab got in my face and pointed to Gina.

"She's my...girlfriend." There. I'd said it.

Gab's head whipped around to Gina, and then back to me. "Your _what_?"

"My girlfriend. My Old Lady."

"You know, I could never hate you, but right now, I can't fucking stand the sight of you." She practically spat in my face.

"You watch how you talk to me, Gabriella." My voice was a low growl, the one that usually scared people shitless. My daughter though, she was never scared of that shit.

"I ain't scared of you, old man."

I lifted my hand to slap her, then realized that I'd never done it before and sure as hell couldn't start now, so instead, I ran my hand over my head.

"Tigger," Gab said turning to him, "Please take me home."

Tig looked at me. I waved him off with my hand. He collected Gabriella and left.

"I'm really sorry," I said to Gina, sitting beside her.

"Hap," she kissed my bare shoulder. "She'll come around. Right now, she thinks I'm trying to replace her mother."

Fuck. I'd never thought of it from her stand point. I'd always told her that I would never take on an Old Lady after Julia died. I guess I lied. "I'll talk to her when we get back to the clubhouse."

She put her hand on my shoulder. "Let me talk to her, babe"

I groaned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded.

Tig

That was some crazy shit back there. Even I had no fucking clue that Hap was with some bitch. I never saw the need for Old Ladies. There had only been two women that I'd ever really cared about. Gemma and Gabriella.

The trip back to the clubhouse was a long one. Gab was sitting next to me crying. It was a rare occasion that she'd cry, but there she was blubbering the fuck away. I looked at her and she had mascara running down the sides of her face. If she hadn't been crying, I would've laughed.

"C'mere," I said to her, motioning for her to move toward me on the bench seat of the truck.

She slid over and I put my arm around her shoulders as they heaved. This is why I never got involved with women. They're too emotional and shit. The only two women I could ever even consider handling that shit with would be Gemma and Gab. Neither one of them got blubbery all that often with me, so it was okay.

For the entire ride back to the clubhouse, the kid blubbered on my shoulder. Never stopping, even for a second.

We got back to the clubhouse and out of the truck. She was still fucking going. I walked over to her and gave her a big hug, one of the only two women who would know that type of affection from me.

Gabriella

I sniffled, finally letting go of Tig's embrace.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, wiping his thumbs underneath of my eyes.

I nodded. "I'm going up to see Juice."

He let me go and I dragged my feet into the clubhouse. It was nearly 8:00 and all of the members were milling around inside with the sweetbutts. I saw Juice playing a game of pool with Chibs.

I walked over to them and put my hand on his muscled bicep. "Hi," I choked out.

He looked at me and looked startled. I could only imagine how I looked-make up running down my face, puffy, swollen, and red eyes.

"What's the matter darlin'," Chibs asked in his thick brogue.

I sniffled. "Tig called me after school, right, and he asked if I knew where my dad was. I told him I didn't and he wanted me to go with him to find him. So I drove back here and we left for the cabin. There was a woman in his bed. He came out of the bathroom all smiles and shit and then he told me that she was his Old Lady. He promised me that he'd never take on an Old Lady after mom died."

I was crying again, just not as bad. Juice had his arm wrapped around my waist. "It's gonna be okay, baby," he said into my ear.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure he isn't trying to replace your mom with her," Chibs rubbed my arm soothingly.

"I'm going to grab a shower," I said. "I need to get cleaned up."

"Are you coming down to the party?" Juice asked me.

"I don't know."

Of course I knew the answer. I was definitely going to the party and I was going to try to get into the ring with someone. I'd never wanted to take on my dad in the ring before, but right now, all I wanted to do was kick the shit out of him.

I went upstairs showering, washing the now dried makeup off my face and the rest of my body. I looked in the mirror when I got out and I looked significantly better than I had before.

I went to the closet and picked out a pair of dark skinny jeans with rips and tears up both legs, a cream colored tank top that flowed easily down my body, and my Keds. I clipped my bangs up in a poof, similar to one that Snooki wears. Then I looked at my watch. It was five minutes to ten, so I made my way downstairs, knowing that church would be over by now.

When I got downstairs, I saw of all people, my dad sitting at the bar with _her_ perched delicately on his lap. I snapped the gum I was chewing and walked over to Juice.

"Hey, baby," he said. "You look like you're feeling better."

"I guess so." I shrugged my shoulders and gave him a kiss.

"Do you want to go talk to your dad?" Juice asked me.

"Not yet." There was no way that I could stand talking to him in a human manner at this moment in time. "Do you have a cigarette?"

"What would your dad say about it?"

"Fuck it. I'll just tell him that I stole one."

He laughed, handing me one as he kissed me, full on the lips.

I winked and headed outside, twirling the smoke in my hand. When I got outside I sat on the picnic table and lit it. I heard someone come out and I took a deep drag.

"Gabriella?"

I stiffened. It was her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, pleaseeeee don't hate me after you read this. I needed to move things along, and Gina is going to be a very important character in the future. I own nothing from the show, or any of the songs mentioned in the chapter. Please enjoy. Read and review!**

Gabriella

She came over and sat next to me on the bench. "Can we talk for a few minutes?"

"You can," I shot back.

"I know you think I'm probably trying to replace your mother, but I'm not. I'm not trying to replace her in your eyes, and I'm certainly not trying to replace her in your dad's eyes. I care about your dad, and he cares about me too. And even though our meeting was...brief, I care about you too. Your dad has told me about all of the wonderful things that you've done. Like your music. I'd love to hear you play sometime. And your photography? He said that's wonderful. I'd really love it if you gave me the chance to be your friend."

I almost shit my pants right there. Here I was expecting her to be all 'oh, stay the fuck out of our lives blah blah blah, you're a stupid kid' and shit like that, but it wasn't. Not at all. And the thing that got me? She meant it all.

"I'm really sorry about earlier," I said, relaxing my tensed muscles. "I shouldn't have acted that way. Hell, this wouldn't even be happening if Tigger knew how to pick up the phone."

She smiled. "He did. Your dad didn't know how to answer it."

"I'd like to start over with you, Gina," I smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Gabriella, Happy's daughter."

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella, I'm Gina, your dad's girlfriend."

"Do you want to go to breakfast tomorrow?" I asked her. "It's on me."

"One condition."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "What's that?"

"When we go in there, you get your guitar and play a song."

I laughed. "Okay. I'll get Bobby to do that with me. I just learned a new one too."

"What's that?" she asked as we got up to walk inside.

"It's called 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not?' It's by Thompson Square."

"Well, girl, get your guitar and play it for me."

We were inside of the clubhouse now. My dad was standing at the bar with Bobby drinking. I skipped upstairs and got my guitar, coming back down and stopping in front of them.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I said.

He sighed. "It's alright kid. Just don't pull that shit again."

"I won't." I grinned at him as I turned to face Bobby. "Gina wants to hear the new song I learned. Can you play back up with me?"

"Absolutely, Gab," he said walking to the corner where his guitar was kept.

Gina

That went very, very well. Gabriella was talking to Bobby when Happy came over to me.

"She's taking me to breakfast tomorrow," I told him.

"What did you say to her?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"All of the right things."

Everyone stopped talking as Bobby and Gabriella began to play. I wasn't going to lie, it was one of the most fantastic things I'd ever heard.

She was playing and singing, her voice was smooth as caramel. I looked around the room and the members were either smiling or standing there with their mouths hung open, mine included. She was playing the guitar and I immediately saw what Happy meant when he would talk about her. There was just something she had that made her lovable by everyone.

I felt Happy wrap his arm around me and I smiled up at my man. I'd never been to the clubhouse before, but I honestly felt like I belonged there.

Happy

This was really fucking nice. My girl and my daughter. Getting along and shit. I honestly thought that Gabriella would eat her alive. Gina wasn't a hostile person, she was easygoing and she liked to laugh a lot. She was confident in herself, but she wasn't a whore. That's what attracted me to her.

I smiled as Gab finished singing her song. She gave her guitar a final strum and the clubhouse was filled with cat-calls. I saw Juice walk over to her and kiss her. I had to fucking suppress a growl that was threatening to come up.

"Calm down," I heard Gina say to me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said back.

"Gab!" Tig yelled, "Play something else."

She laughed and leaned into Juice. "What do you want to hear, old man?"

You could tell that he was thinking. I knew he wanted something classic rock, he wasn't really into the country shit that Gab liked.

"Play 'Always'," I told her.

She smiled. She was one of those girls who would always love Bon Jovi, even when it wasn't the cool thing to do.

Gabriella

"Play 'Always'," my dad told me.

I smiled. Jon Bon Jovi would always be considered sexy by me, even until the day that he's old and wrinkly. I looked over to Bobby and he shook his head.

"I have no idea how to play that shit," he said.

I nodded and began to strum. Soon after, I was singing. Gina and Gemma looked at me with shiny eyes. Tig looked at me with a content expression nestled in his face.

I looked to Juice as I sang this. We hadn't had many interactions with each other, but there was something that I felt for him that was indescribable. I knew that he was the man I was going to marry, automatically. The man that was going to give children to me. It had only been a few days, but goddamn it, I was already in love with him.

I finished the song to another round of applause. I smiled and walked over to Juice.

"Hi, Juicy," I said.

"Hey, babe. You did really good out there." He smiled that one that I loved so much.

"Can we go for a ride?" I smiled up at him.

He nodded and polished off the rest of his beer. I'd been watching him drink. He'd only had two so I know that he was alright to drive.

We went out to his bike and he handed me a helmet which I quickly put on. He put his on and we straddled his bike before he started it. I put my feet on the pegs and wrapped my arms snugly around his waist, perching my chin on his shoulder.

I liked riding with Juice. It wasn't anything like riding bitch with my dad or Tig. Juice went fast. He took the turns fast and dipped the bike close to the ground. I gripped the front of his cut between each hand as we began to slow down. He made a right turn down a small road and drove to the end. There was a nice little lake and a beautiful view of the sky.

He parked the bike and we both got off, hanging our helmets off of each mirror. My hand was taken in his as we walked down to the lake to sit on the grass.

We both sat down and soon, I laid back on the cool grass, and he joined me after a few moments. We faced each other.

"Hi," I said as he stroked the apple of my cheek with his thumb.

"Hi, baby," he said, kissing the tip of my nose. Then he moved to each of my cheeks. Then he moved to my forehead, each of my eyelids, and finally my mouth. It was a hungry kiss, a kiss filled with need and desire.

"Juice," I said breaking away from the kiss. "I don't think I'm ready to have sex yet."

He smiled. "I know, babe. It's fine."

I searched his face for any trace of a lie. "Are you absolutely sure?"

He nodded. "I would never pressure a girl. Especially not one of my brother's daughters."

I kissed his cheek and he took my face between his hands.

"I want to know everything about you that there is to know," he said to me.

"And I want to know everything about you. How about we play twenty questions, but we both have to answer the question asked." I smiled at him.

"That sounds good to me," he said, kissing my forehead. "You start it."

"Are you close with your family?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I wish I was though. My mom was always there for me, no matter what. I never met my dad, so he wasn't really an important piece in my life. And my little brother, I was really close to him. What about you?"

"Well," I began, "I'm really close with Happy. My mom was my everything. I told her anything and everything. She was my best friend. I don't have any siblings, but I guess this is your thing too, I'm really close with most of the club members."

"Tig in particular, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah. He's my godfather, you know? It's in the rules that I have to love him. And I was pretty close to Kozik when we lived in Tacoma."

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. "Where do you want to be in ten years?"

"I dunno," I said. "I mean, I'll be twenty-eight by then. I would hope to have a family and be married. And then maybe I could be a photographer. What about you?"

"Shit," he rubbed a hand over his mohawk. "I'll be thirty-three. I'll still want the club and stuff to be in my life, and I guess married with kids."

I smiled and opened my mouth to talk, but was cut off immediately by his prepay ringing.

"Yeah?" he said into the phone. "Okay...we're on our way...okay."

He hung up the phone and turned to me. "We need to go?"

"Why?" I asked as he helped me up.

"Oswald's niecę Darcy was attacked."

Darcy? Could that be the Darcy that I'd met earlier at school?


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely people! Here's an update. As normal, I don't own anything you recognize, which is unfortunate for me. Please read this chapter and review. Thanks!**

Darcy

I had to have been lying in the road for hours. I was floating in and out of consciousness, until I finally heard the roar of a motorcycle. It stopped and shut off near me. The man was talking to me, but I couldn't say anything back. I couldn't tell him that I had a bullet lodged in my shoulder, or that I was just raped by Aryans.

I was a half-black girl living in Charming. Probably the only one.

The man who stopped on the motorcycle was talking to someone on the phone. From what I picked up, he was telling a man named Clay to come to where we were, with his wife, Gemma.

After he hung up, he knelt down next to me. "It's okay, sweetheart," he said. His voice was low, worried. "Help is on the way."

I fought with myself and opened up my eyes. I took in his face. He had longer blonde hair, and bright blue eyes, a beard that was the same color as his hair.

"You're safe with me," he said. He was sitting on the ground with me, stroking the hair on my forehead back. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. It's okay, princess."

I faded back to black.

When I woke up, I was lying in an unfamiliar room. It wasn't a hospital either. I looked at my shoulder and it was wrapped in a clean white bandage. The door to the bedroom was propped open. I looked to the small alarm clock near the bed I was in. It was close to midnight.

I went to get up, but immediately fell back on the bed, letting out a small growl as my shoulder hit the bed.

"You won't have your equilibrium back for a little while," a woman said standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunched together.

"I'm Gemma." She smiled at me and came to sit next to me on the bed.

"Where am I?"

"You're staying at my house for a few days until you're better."

"How long was I out?"

"About three days. Jax said you passed out soon after he found you."

So blondie's name was Jax. "Is he around? I'd like to thank him."

Gemma nodded. "I'll go get him."

She left the room and in swaggered the blonde that had found me.

"Hi," he said.

"Thank you," I said. "For helping me."

He smiled. Butterflies filled my stomach up. "It wasn't an issue. You were hurt, I helped you."

We stared at each other for a few minutes. "Would you like to sit down?" I asked.

He came over to the bed and sat down, repositioning the knife that hung from his waist. "You know, you're going to have to tell someone who attacked you."

"It was the Aryans. Per chance did the doctor who got the bullet out give me an ultrasound?"

He shook his head. "No, why?"

"I was raped. It was three of them. They took turns. I know that one was AJ Weston. The other may have been a Zobelle, I'm not sure though, and I have no idea who the last one was."

"Jesus, fuckin' Christ," he said. "Come on. We'll get you to the hospital for an ultrasound. Tara is there tonight."

"Tara?" I asked as he helped me up. Someone had put fresh clothes on me. I was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that said 'Sons'.

"My girlfriend."

We drove to the hospital in a car instead of taking his Dyna. He helped me in and we met with a short brunette. Tara.

"Hi," Jax said to her, "Is there an ultrasound room free?"

"Yeah," Tara looked confused.

"She was raped. Three guys, multiple times."

"Jesus Christ," Tara said.

She led me to an ultrasound room and I sat on the table lifting up the hem of my shirt. The gooey shit was cold as hell. Tara moved the thing around my stomach.

"I don't see anything here, but I'd like to take a blood sample to make my decision 100 percent accurate," Tara said as she wiped the goo off of my stomach.

"Eh...I'm terrified of needles." It was true. They scared the shit out of me. I'd watched too many people I cared about shove fucking needles into their arms. I never knew my mom, my dad always told me that she was dead, but my dad, he shot up every fucking night.

"It's okay, honey," Tara assured me. "I'll use a pediatric needle. All you'll feel is a little pinch."

She snapped rubber gloves on and I tightened my grip around Jax's fingers as I saw her preparing the needle.

"Fuck," I muttered.

She put the needle into my arm swiftly, and as promised, I felt nothing more than a pinch. She cleaned the wound and left the room. Jax turned to face me.

"No matter what happens, you're a part of SAMCRO now. You're family," he said.

I smiled. "I've never had a real family before."

He rubbed my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "You do now."

Tara came in a few moments later and said, "Good news, Darcy. You aren't pregnant."

I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. "Thank you so much."

She smiled and left the room after giving Jax a peck on the lips.

"C'mon," Jax said standing up. "You have some visitors waiting for you."

Who the fuck was visiting me now? Nobody gave a shit about me.

I reluctantly stood up and took the hand Jax offered me.

We drove back to Gemma's house in silence. There was a various array of motorcycles outside along with Gemma's car. Jax got out of the car and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we walked up the walkway to the house.

Gabriella

We were sitting around Gemma's kitchen table awaiting the arrival of Darcy and Jax. I was nervous as hell. Juice had his hand gripping my thigh, carressing it with his thumbs. I couldn't help myself to do anything but glare at my dad when he kissed Gina, even though I'd come to terms with the both of them.

The front door opened a few minutes later and Jax walked in with Darcy behind him. I heard Gina gasp. I looked back and forth between the two of them and they looked so much alike. Darcy had the same eyes, nose, and mouth as Gina. The only thing was the slight difference in the skin tone. Gina's skin was a dark caramel while Darcy's was similar to a toasted coconut.

Happy

Gina gasped next to me as the girl walked through the door with Jax.

"What's the matter?" I whispered into her ear.

"Come out back for a minute."

We went out back and Gina started to cry. "That's my daughter."

What. The Fuck. "What?" I asked.

"When she was a baby, my ex took her away, from me. He was afraid that I'd leave him and take her with me. He's addicted to heroin and meth. Darby's been dealing to him for as long as I can remember."

I nodded my head. "Well, there's only one way to do this," I told her. "Go in there and ignore the fact that she's you baby, or go in there and tell her everything."

"I need to tell her it all."

She walked back in there and I walked slowly behind her. How the fuck did I get myself into this mess?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello darlings! This chapter might be a bit confusing, but hopefully it isn't. It's mainly just a filler, and toward the end there's a slight time jump. I don't own anything, though I'd give my right arm to have Juice and Jax. Please enjoy it! Read and review.**

Gina

I started taking deep breaths as I walked into the house. Darcy was sitting on the couch between Jax and Gabriella. I walked over to her. The resemblance she shared with me astounded me. She had my almond shaped brown eyes, my nose, and naturally red lips. Her skin was a light brown, like toasted coconut.

"Darcy," I said sitting down on the coffee table.

She looked up immediately. "Mama?"

I couldn't believe she recognized my voice. "Yes."

She leaped off of the couch and gave me a hug. I took her battered face into my hands.

"He told me you were dead."

I vaguely noticed that everyone had left the room. "He took you when you were a baby. I'm so sorry, honey."

She looked at me. "As long as you don't make me go back there everything will be alright."

I kissed her forehead and smiled, tears streaming down my face.

"What's going on with you and Gabriella's dad?"

My Happy. "We're dating."

"Oh," she said. "He seems okay."

"Yeah," I said as I saw his shadow behind me. "He does."

"Why didn't you ever try to find me?"

The biggest question. "Well, the thing is, your...father. He told me that if I ever tried to find you, then he'd kill you while I watched, then kill you. I knew we'd meet again someday."

She nodded at me. "That sounds like something that he would say."

Jax walked over and sat next to Darcy. "I think you should get some rest."

Darcy nodded at him, standing up. I stood up and she threw herself into my arms.

"I love you, Mama." Her voice was muffled against my hair.

"I love you too, baby."

I watched her walk upstairs with Jax.

Gabriella

I was beyond tired. I hadn't really slept for the past three days, and I certainly hadn't gone to school. I spent a lot of time with Juice, but most of my time was spent sitting beside Darcy's bed with Jax.

I saw my dad and Gina standing in the doorway of Gemma's kitchen talking and took that as my opportunity to slip out of the door. The clubhouse wasn't too far from Gemma and Clay's house. It was maybe a half mile. Juice had already gone back a little earlier. He said he had some club shit to take care of. I never questioned that. I knew that things were a little tense between the Mayans and the Sons, but I never questioned any members, or Old Ladies about what went on behind the closed redwood doors.

I slipped my shoes off and began to run barefoot. It was much more comfortable than running in a pair of sandals. Half a mile later and a few sweat beads, I was slipping my sandals back on outside of the clubhouse door. There was no way in hell that I was walking through that shit barefoot. I never know what I'd catch.

I walked upstairs to Juice's room to find him with his back to the door, playing Call of Duty. I had to stifle a laugh as I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

He paused his game. "Hi," he said. "I wasn't expecting you back tonight."

"I was expecting you to be doing club shit."

He laughed. "That was a cover story. I just needed to give ya'll some alone time with Darcy."

"Ya'll? Should I get out my banjo?"

He laughed. "Shut up, you little freak."

I took a few moments and looked at him in the blue glow from the television. His face was peppered with stubble, his head perfectly bald except for the strip of hair running down the middle of his head. I called it his landing strip.

I let out a stifled yawn as he turned off his video game. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head on his chest and he put me on the right side of his bed, climbing onto the left himself.

"Go to sleep, baby," he said into my ear.

I kicked my shoes off onto the floor. "Goodnight, Juicy."

"G'night sweetheart."

The next morning I woke up pretty late. Juice had somehow rolled on top of me and I felt his morning wood pressing into my thigh. I really had to pee, but I didn't want to wake him up. I tried to fall back asleep, but the need to pee kept me from doing so.

"Juice," I kissed his neck. "Wake up, baby."

He groaned and flipped onto his back, rubbing his eyes. "What's up?"

"I have to pee." I got up and ran to the bathroom before running back into Juice's room. I was still wearing the clothes that I had on last night, the denim shorts and tight grey tank top. I went back into Juice's room after relieving myself and he was sitting up in the bed. I saw a little tent in the blankets and laughed.

"Someone needs a cold shower," I whispered, brushing my hand across his bare chest. He had a little patch of meatloaf in the middle of it, and quite honestly that turned me on. I was glad that there was just that one little spot of hair, because if it was completely hairy, I'd make him shave it.

"You know," he said, "You could help me out with this uh...problem."

I laughed. "Go, Juicy."

He grunted but got up and walked to the bathroom. I flopped back onto the bed to wait for Juice to finish showering, since I knew that I needed one. It was a Saturday morning and there wasn't much action going on with the club today, so the members got a day to basically do whatever they wanted.

I smashed my head back into the pillows as Juice came out of the steaming bathroom half an hour later, wrapped in only a towel. He came over to me, leaning down to give me a kiss.

"I'm going to go shower," I told him.

I got up, grabbing a change of clothes from the drawer I'd claimed in his dresser. It was a pair of denim cutoffs that I knew he loves and a tight fitted t-shirt, along with a bra and panties. I was in the shower for a long time. When I got out, I dressed quickly, throwing my wet hair into a braid.

I walked back into Juice's room and he was sitting on the bed tying his shoes.

"Will you take me to see Darcy?" I asked him, giving him a sweet smile.

"Yeah. You wanna take my bike?"

I nodded.

Darcy

I slept well. The next morning when I woke up, Jax was sitting lying next to me, his arm slung across my waist. If I didn't know he had a girlfriend, I would think he was into me. I moved my arm to rub my eyes and he grunted.

"Mornin'," his voice was thick.

"Did you sleep okay?"

He took his arm off of my waist. "Like a fucking rock. What about you?"

I nodded, running a hand through my messed up hair. Jax stood up and checked his phone.

"You might want to shower and stuff. There's some visitors coming to see you."

Who was coming to see me? "It's not my dad, is it?"

Jax shook his head. "There's no way in hell I'd let him in this house."

I smiled getting out of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Do I...uh, have any clothes here?"

He chuckled. "Gemma went shopping for you a couple days ago."

"Oh." I looked to the corner of the room, where Jax pointed and sure enough there were four or five bags from Urban Outfitters.

Gabriella

I was thrilled to see that Darcy was doing better. She was a strong girl, she could get through this shit, and her family was going to help her.

I stood up at about nine o'clock that night. Darcy was tired, I was tired, and Juice had been playing Halo with Jax for hours.

"I'll see you at school, Darce." I smiled at her.

"You got it, girl."

From there the rest of the school year went through in a blur. I'd gotten into a couple of fights with guys who thought they were wise asses, saying shit to Darcy. I pulled out my Tacoma fighting skills and beat their asses. Juice and I had gotten even closer and Gina and I were finally getting along really well, not like a mother and a daughter, but more like best friends.

Here I was, sitting in the hot June air on graduation day next to Darcy. We had our own fan club in the audience, a small crowd of black leather. Gina sat next to my dad, dabbing at her eyes even though both Darcy and I weren't going to college for another year. We wanted a year off to grab life by the balls. Tig sat between my dad and Gemma, trying to get a peek up the little dresses of future crow eaters. Gemma dabbed her eyes holding Clay's hand, and the rest of the guys sat around them. Jax and a very tense looking Tara sat all the way at the end.

Tara had been tense since Jax kissed Darcy a few weeks ago. The feelings that Jax and Darcy had for each other were very obvious, even to Tara.

I listened to the Superintendent ramble on and on about shit that none of the seniors cared about. I don't know about the other girls, but I was glad I always bought waterproof makeup, otherwise my face would've been sweat off. The navy blue polyester gowns were not only ugly, but they were hot. I was very tempted to wear nothing but a bra and panties underneath of mine, but I didn't need Juice getting off in the audience. Instead of doing that, I wore a floral sundress with spaghetti straps that I'd bought at Forever 21 with Darcy.

Finally. We were getting our diplomas. The Superintendent smiled into the audience sourly.

"Gabriella LaBrava," he overly enunciated.

My fan club stood up hooping and hollering and clapping. You could probably hear them all the way to fucking Lodi, but I didn't care, I was getting my diploma.

When the dickhead called Darcy's name, it was a complete repeat of what happened to me as I walked through.

After everyone was called through and we threw our ugly hats up in the air, Darcy and I went over to our family. Our gowns were open in the front and flapping around us as we practically ran over to everyone.

When we got to the SAMCRO family, I threw my arms around Happy first, giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"You did it, sweetheart," he said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Daddy."

"Love you too kid." His eyes didn't break contact with mine.

I went to Juice next who gave me a soft kiss. We hadn't really given each other mind blowing passionate kisses in front of my dad yet because even with the soft kisses Juice received a glare from him.

All of us went walked to the motorcycles together. Juice had his arm slung around my shoulders. My arm was around his waist, pulling him flush to my body. Jax walked in front of me and Juice, one of his arms around Tara's shoulders, the other loosely around Darcy's waist. Tara seemed oblivious to that.

I accepted Juice's helmet, climbing onto his bike behind him, adjusting my dress so everything was covered.

"Ready, baby?"

I nodded into his shoulder. I was ready for everything. Ready for whatever this was with Juice to go farther, ready to tell him I loved him. Ready for the graduation party tonight for me and Darcy, ready to grab the world by its' balls.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! I'm giving you an early update because it's probably going to be a few days before I update again. I have no school this week, but I have strangely awkward work hours, and the only day I have off this week, Wednesday, I'm going to the city early in the morning and coming back home obnoxiously late. So, please enjoy. It's rather short, but the road is going to get BUMPY. I don't own anything related to the show, that belongs to Kurt. I wish I could rent them sometime. Please read and review!**

Gabriella

A few moments later, the convoy of motorcycles rode into the Teller-Morrow lot. We all hopped off of the bikes, going inside of the clubhouse. Gemma and Gina meticulously prepared for the party with some help from Lyla when she had a free moment or two.

I grabbed Juice's hand as we walked inside and immediately, I was assailed by the scent of flowers. Gemma hadn't allowed me or Darcy inside of the clubhouse while they set up for the party. I smiled when I saw the large arrangements of daffodils around the room. Gemma knew that they were my favorite flower and if I saw them in someone's garden, I'd usually go steal a few.

The only downside to the party were the crow eaters that littered the clubhouse. They were half naked, hanging all over the men, except for Clay, Juice, Opie, Jax, and my dad. Koz had come down for my graduation and he sat next to Tigger, both of them with two crow eaters on them.

Juice was at the bar with Half-Sack downing shots furiously. I was nursing a bottle of beer that one of the crow eaters half-heartedly thrusted at me.

"It's your day, sweetheart! Live a little," Chibs' thick brogue said behind me. He was holding a nearly empty bottle of Irish Whiskey in his hand. It would take at least another two of those to get him drunk.

I smiled at him as I went to join Gemma and the other Old Ladies. We chatted for a few hours. Most of the men, including Juice, had disappeared.

"Well, ladies," I said. "It's been lovely. Thanks for everything, but now I need to go find my man."

There were a couple of cat-calls from the table. I felt my cheeks blushing red as I walked up the stairs. When I got up there, I set out for Juice's room. There were sex noises everywhere. I didn't even want to think of what was coming from whom.

Juice was always so understanding about waiting to have sex. He never rushed me, and I never suspected that he was sleeping around behind my back, even if he was on a run. That was one thing that I personally wouldn't stand for- being perfectly fine with your man fucking anything with a pussy, but if a woman in the club slept around, all hell broke loose. I could understand that they didn't want an Old Lady to be sleeping with another brother, but for Christ sakes, we weren't property. We were fucking people, with feelings. There were a couple of times in Tacoma that I'd gone fucking ape shit about that, usually when it involved Cherry. I'd never liked Cherry, the girl was fucking stupid, but at times like that, it didn't matter who I liked or didn't like, it all came down to my beliefs.

When I got to Juice's room, I stopped outside of the closed door. From outside, I heard him grunting. By now, there was a couple of times that I'd caught him offing himself, so I had to laugh when I heard him. The first time I saw him, he was so embarrassed that he got caught doing it, but seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal.

I opened the door knob and nearly vomited at what I saw. Juice was standing up, and some redheaded crow eater _bitch_ was worshipping him on her knees, his dick in her mouth.

I grabbed onto the doorway for support, becoming blinded by my own tears. By then, they'd become aware of my presence. Juice pushed the girl away from him and yanked his pants up, walking toward me. I pushed off of the wall and took off for the room that I stayed in since Happy began to spend more and more nights at Gina's.

I locked the door behind me and sobbed gut wrenching sobs as Juice banged on the door. I took my Vera Bradley duffel bag and threw underwear, socks, bras, shirts, and jeans into it. There was enough to last me a good two weeks before having to do laundry. After I did that, I sat down at the small desk with a pen and paper.

Five hours later, at around two in the morning, I knew that everyone had gone off to bed, with or without partners. I snuck downstairs, tip toeing in my sneakers. I saw the Prospect at the bar washing it down. I handed him three envelopes, labeled with Juice, Daddy, or Gina.

"Tomorrow, give these to them. Give Gina hers first. Then Juice, then Happy."

Sack nodded. "Okay."

"Thanks," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door, not even bothering to look back.

For hours, I drove. I drove and cried, stopped for gas, cried some more when the attendant asked what was wrong, drove and cried, sang along to Lynyrd Skynyrd, while crying of course.

Four hours from Charming, I realized where I was headed.

The Tacoma Graveyard.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I lied. I'm starting to get insanely invested into this story, so I just kept writing and writing until I couldn't keep my eyes open last night. So, I'm giving you lovely readers another update, since I had absolutely nothing to do before I go to work at 1:00. So here you go. I own nothing you recognize, but I'd like to figure out a way to rent them. Please read and review.**

Gina

I woke up the next morning, hungover and miserable. Happy and I had crashed at the clubhouse, but not in his room. We were in a spare room that actually wasn't decorated with posters of porn stars.

I looked over at Happy, who was sleeping soundly with his arm like a vice grip around my waist. Somehow, I got out of it and went downstairs to the small kitchen for coffee. The first person I saw was Kip. He'd already made coffee and looked antsy as hell.

"Gina?" He walked over to me.

"Good morning, Kip." I poured myself a cup of black goodness.

He didn't say anything, just handed me an envelope with my name on the front. He walked away as I settled down with my coffee and the envelope. I opened it up and began reading.

_Dear Gina,_ it said, _If you're reading this, I'm long gone by now. No, I didn't kill myself, I just had to get away. I caught Juice getting a blow job from some ginger bitch last night. That's one thing I'll never stand for. I was going to tell him I loved him last night too, but that never happened. Please, please, don't let Happy kill him. We both know how much he's going to want to. I'll be home soon. I know I haven't told you this yet, but I love you, Gina. Please keep my family together. And don't let them come after me. Love, Gab_

I nearly spit my coffee out all over the place. I couldn't believe she actually just up and left. She actually wanted me to keep Happy from killing Juice? Does she know how hard it is to tell that man no?

It did touch my heart though that she told me she loved me.

Juice

Two lines. Seven words. Seven syllables. I had it memorized already. _Juice, I hope she was worth it._

She left it unsigned, but I had no doubts of who it was from.

No, she wasn't worth it.

Happy

I tore the shit out of the envelope the prospect handed me. Inside was a letter.

_Daddy,_ it said, _Whatever you're thinking right now, just stop. I can promise you that I'm completely safe. Daddy, I had to go. He ripped a chunk of my heart out when I caught him with that bitch. I'm really sorry that things had to be the way they are. I'll be back soon, I just need some time for myself. I'll call you when I can. I know I didn't tell you this, but I'm glad you found Gina. I was selfish for thinking that you could spend the rest of your life with little old me. I don't say that like it's a bad thing. You need a connection with someone on a level similar to what you and mama had. Daddy, I love you. You're the biggest part in my life and I could never live without you. Be careful while I'm gone. Please don't come searching for me. I love you. And please don't go trying to kill Juice. He's not worth it. All of my love, Gabriella_

I took off down the hallway to that little shithead's room. I flung the door open. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his fuckin' hands.

"Get to the ring," I said. "Right the fuck now."

I walked downstairs and smashed through the back doors of the clubhouse. Everyone followed me out there and Juice appeared a few moments later, looking scared shitless. I ripped my shirt over my head chucking it on the ground. Juice took his off and put it on the table. The kid looked fuckin' sick with himself. If he hadn't hurt my little girl, I wouldn't be beating the shit out of him right now, and she would be here, where she belonged.

I didn't even bother to tape my hands up. I just took my rings off, like the little fucker did. I probably wouldn't have felt anything, I was so numb. I felt a smooth hand on my arm.

"Hap, don't do this." It was Gina.

I turned to her, giving her a hard look. "Do you have any idea what that fucker did to her?"

"Yes, baby. I got a letter too. You have to think about her feelings right now. She doesn't want you to hurt him."

"She's hurting, so that shithead deserves to hurt."

"Hap, she doesn't want you to hurt him."

I whirled my head around. If I was a person that yelled, that's what I'd be doing. Instead, I fucking hissed, "How the fuck do you know this?"

"She loves him. She was going to tell him last night, but...that never happened," she whispered.

I walked over to the other side of the ring and grabbed the fucker by the scruff of his goddamn neck. I threw him into the ring and Bobby got into the center, saying the rules. Once he was out of the way, I unloaded on the little fuck.

Gabriella

I sat down on the crunchy grass and laid the bunch of roses I had a death grip on down gently.

"Hi, Mama," I said. "I miss you so much. I wish you were here so I could talk to you. I met a boy. They call him Juice, and he's a Son. Like Daddy." I wiped some tears off my face. "He hurt me bad, Mama. I was going to tell him that I loved him last night. I found him with some crow eater in his room giving him a blow job. I left a couple of hours after that. I needed to come as close as I could to you. I need you back, Mommy. I need you so bad. Daddy got a new girlfriend. She's alright, but he promised me that after you died, he'd never see anyone else. Gina's alright though. She doesn't force the whole 'step-mommy' thing on me. Mama, there's one thing I need to say, that I didn't think I could ever say to you. I sort of hate you. I hate you for leaving me and Daddy. I hate you for thinking we could be okay without you. I hate that you're didn't see me graduate, and that you won't see me get married, and you won't see your grandbabies. I hate it all, Mama. I needed you. I still need you. How could you not see that?"

I laid down on the grass sobbing and rubbing my eyes raw. I heard footsteps on the grass and sat up. I was surprised to see someone with a leather cut on walking toward me. I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and saw that it was one of the Tacoma members. I couldn't make out who it was. It definitely wasn't Kozik because he was still in Charming. The figure became clearer and I saw that it was Gunner.

I never understood why they called him Gunner. The man hardly ever needed to use a gun. He would take a bow and arrow and shoot them at people. Sometimes, they were on fire, other times, they weren't. He kept walking closer and closer until he sat beside me on the grass.

"Hi," I sniffled.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was gruff, but harmless.

"I could ask you the same thing." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I come to visit her every Sunday."

As far as I knew, Gunner wasn't close with my mom, never had been. "Why's that?"

He shrugged. "It's a long story. Where's your dad."

"Charming." God I hoped everything was okay down there.

"He know you're here?"

I shook my head, ripping a handful of grass out of the ground. "Please don't call him."

"What's got you so glum sweetheart?"

I sighed. "I've been with Juice for a while, right? I guess you could say I was his Old Lady, and last night, I caught him with another girl and I just left. I needed to."

"You know your father is going to kill him, right?"

I winced. I didn't want to think about what was going on in Charming. I couldn't.

"Come back to the clubhouse. We'll give him a call together."

"One condition. You tell me that long story about you and my mom."

Gunner nodded. "I'll follow you."

I got into my truck and drove the familiar route to the Tacoma clubhouse. Once I got there and parked my truck, Gunner came over and walked inside with me. The inside of the clubhouse was empty. Gunner told me that their guys were on their way back from a run to Fresno.

Gunner gave me a look and I took out my pre-paid phone that my dad insisted on me having. I dialed his number.

A few rings later, he picked up. "Hello?"

"Dad?" My voice was a scarce whisper, but I knew that he heard me.

I heard him let a deep breath out. "Where are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm safe, Daddy. I'll be home in a few days. I promise."

"Sweetheart, you shouldn't have left."

"I needed to. I just...I had to pay an old friend a visit."

"Gabriella. Just tell me where the hell you are. Or I'll beat the shit outta Juice...again."

Again? "Pops! Didn't I tell you not to beat Juice up or hurt him? Jesus Christ. You're forty two goddamn years old, not twelve!"

"Listen, kid. When you get home, you can yell at me about that shit. Until then, hold your goddamn tongue."

I laughed into the phone.

He laughed back. "Call me tomorrow, ok?"

"Maybe," I said. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, kiddo."

I hung up the phone and turned to Gunner. "I called. Now talk."

"Well," he fiddled with his thumbs. "I was in love with your mother."


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I came home from work and saw that I had more reviews! This made me very happy, so I decided to give you guys a double update today! Get a box of Kleenex because you might need it for Gunner's story. As always, I own nothing, that lovely privilege belongs to Mr. Kurt Sutter. Please read and review!**

Gabriella

"You..._what_? Does my dad know about this?" This completely knocked me off of my feet. As far as I knew the only person my mom had eyes for was my dad.

"Yeah. He knew everything. When your mom first became involved with the Sons, it was because she was Lorca's sister. She had some trouble with an ex, and she came to us for help. Of course we...uh took care of it. It was me, Lorca, and your dad. We came back here afterwards and she was so relieved. She started to hang out at the clubhouse more often. She wasn't a crow eater, and Lorca made it very clear that we couldn't be with Julia until we talked to him and were sure that we were going to do right by her. I was a prospect back then. A lot of nights I was tending the bar, an she'd come over and talk to me. We got to know each other pretty well, and I...I fell in love with her. I couldn't do anything about it since I was just prospecting for the club. And to make it worse, Lorca was my sponsor. Julia knew that I loved her, and she let me down easy. Told me there were a million girls out there better for me, but I just wanted her. She stopped talking to me as often and her visits to see Hap became more frequent. I could tell after two weeks that your dad loved her too. He knew all about my feelings for her, so before he made a real move on her, he came to ask me, even though I was still a prospect. Your dad, he's a good man. He might seem all tough and shit on the outside, but when it comes to people he cares about, he's the greatest person you could ever know. I saw the way that she was with him, so I gave him the go ahead. Lorca gave it to him too. They ended up getting married, and having you. You made them complete."

"Gunner...I'm so sorry." I wasn't expecting this from the guy who shot flaming arrows at people, the guy who would ride shotgun in my truck, hanging out of the window smashing people's mailboxes with a baseball bat. Gunner was always kind of a mystery to me, but now I knew what he was all about. He loved my mom enough to let her choose who she wanted to be with.

"Girl, if I didn't say yes to your dad, I wouldn't be staring at you right now. Basically, you're my best friend."

I looked into the eyes of this thirty-seven year old man. He had wrinkles forming already, and his eyes were jaded from all the shit that he's seen.

"You know I love you, Gunner."

His mouth turned up. "I know, pipsqueak. Now, I don't know about you, but I could really go for some Johnny Walker."

I nodded. I knew that he would never tell my dad that I was drinking. He came out to the table we were sitting at with a bottle of Johnny Walker Blue and two glasses with ice.

"On the rocks I see," I grinned up to him as he poured me some. "Say, why aren't you on the run with everyone?"

"I got shot last week. It punched right through my shoulder." He moved his shirt to show me the bandages.

"Jesus Christ," I said. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, downing his drink in one solid movement.

From a distance, we both heard the roar of motorcycles. Gunner stood up, motioning me to come with him. We stood at the door of the clubhouse as the bikes poured into the parking lot. They all parked and got off. Gunner led me over to them. We stopped in front of Lorca.

"Hi, Uncle Lorca." I scuffed my foot on the ground

"Gabriella? What the hell are you doing here?"

I looked over at Gunner, who told him the reason I was in Tacoma.

"C'mon girl," Lorca said. "We're calling your daddy. Together."

Fuck. There was no way I could sweet talk Lorca out of calling him. He was a lovely man, but compared to Gunner, he was the biggest hard ass ever.

He took me into the chapel, a place that I'd only been inside twice. Once when I was a little girl and my dad took me in there. Another when they told me that my mom had died. He sat at the head of the table, and I sat where the Sergent at Arms would sit. He pulled out his prepaid and dialed my dad's number and put it on speaker.

"Hey brother, what's up?" My dad answered on the third ring.

"Well, I got back from a run today, and I had a little visitor here," Lorca said shooting me a look.

"Who's that?" I could tell my dad was getting sick of the guessing games.

Lorca gave me a look telling me that it was my turn to talk. "It was me, Daddy."

I heard him let out a breath. "Now I know that you're ok."

I turned to Lorca. "Can I have a minute?" He stood up and left the room.

"Tell me why you're there, kid."

I sighed. "I didn't really have a direction when I left home. But I came to see mom. Gunner found me next to her grave and brought me to the clubhouse here."

"Please come home. Just leave right now and bring Gunner down with you."

"One condition," I said.

"You and your conditions. What?"

"You don't beat Juice up again."

"Fine. But leave there right now."

"Okay. Bye Dad."

We hung up and I walked out of the chapel door. I handed Lorca's phone to him and turned to Gunner.

"I'm going home. And he wants you to come down with me."

Gunner nodded. "Lemme grab a couple of things."

Gunner went upstairs and came back a few minutes later with a bag. We left five minutes later, after I said goodbye to Lorca.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, my plans for the week went down the toilet, so here's a new update. I own nothing you recognize, but man, I wish I owned all of the Sons. Please enjoy the update, read and review!**

Happy

I was so fucking glad that she was okay, that she went somewhere that she'd be safe. I sat in the clubhouse nursing a bottle of whiskey. I hadn't drank this much...fuck, I hadn't drank an entire bottle of whiskey alone since Gab was born. I didn't want to be one of those parents who weren't there for their kid. Well, I couldn't really call her a fucking kid anymore. She was more mature than any eighteen year old I'd ever met. She's seen and been through so much shit in her life. Fuck, by the time she was sixteen, she'd seen me shot twice, been shot herself once, watched someone get killed, lost her mother, had to stab someone, and she had the shit beat out of her by some Aryans. Those fucking Aryans were always doing shit to the club's women.

Thirteen hours later I was almost finished with my second bottle of whiskey when I heard Gab's flowmaster exhaust system pulling into the lot, with a motorcycle behind it. I walked outside, well, staggered really, and got to the door of her truck.

"If you ever fuckin' do that again, I'll kill the little bastard," I told her. My head was lolling and the ground spinning.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. Come inside. You gotta sit."

She put her arm around my shoulders and helped me into the clubhouse and up the stairs to my room.

"Wait," I slurred. "We need ta talk."

She shook her head. "In the morning. And don't worry, Gunner will still be here."

Gabriella

I got my dad up to his room with the help of Gunner. I'd seen him drunk before, but never like this. Gina was nowhere to be found, and my dad didn't say anything about her whereabouts. Usually, when he's pretty wasted, he talks about what's got him so bunched up.

"Wait," he slurred at me. "We need ta talk."

I shook my head. "In the morning. And don't worry, Gunner will still be here."

"Okay." He smashed his head into the pillows and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Julia."

Julia? What the fuck? I knew that he was completely shitfaced. I knew that I had my mom's eyes, the blinding blue ones, and he always said that he saw her in them, but he'd never called me Julia before. Not once. I couldn't say anything about it to him now, not only because he was sleeping, but because he was shitfaced. I did the only thing I could do. I put a glass of water and three aspirin on his bedside table, covered him up with blankets, and went downstairs.

There was nobody around down there. I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was three in the morning. I knew that Gemma would always be there for me, so I called her.

"Mmmm...hello?" she said.

"Gem? I'm sorry for waking you," I said into the phone.

"It's okay sweetheart. What's going on?"

I took a deep breath. "I just put my dad to bed. He was drunker than I've ever seen. After he laid down, he looked me straight in the eyes and said 'I love you, Julia'. What the hell do I say to that?"

She clucked her tongue. "Baby, I have no idea. He definitely still misses your mama. I know he does. And he does care about Gina, that's a fact, because if he didn't she wouldn't be in your lives. But I think that a part of him is trying to use her to cover up the fact that he misses your mom."

"I've never thought of it like that before." It was true. I'd never thought about losing mom from his point of view. I always thought of it as the little girl whose mother would miss out on everything in her life.

"I think that you should talk to him about everything. When he's sober of course."

"Yeah," I said. "We should go see her sometime."

"Where'd you go off to anyway? And have you seen Juicy boy?"

I didn't even want to think about Juice right now. "I went to see mom. And no."

"Your daddy did some work on that boy."

"Jesus Christ." I specifically asked him not to hurt Juice. But of course, he goes and fucking beats the living shit out of him.

"Girl, I know you'll be up through tomorrow, but I need to get some shut eye. I'll be by the shop tomorrow. We can talk after you have a nice long conversation with your dad. Good night, baby."

"Good night, Gem. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and smacked my forehead onto the top of the bar. I heard something crash into the wall I was facing.

I got up and walked to the room right next to the bar. Inside there was Juice, his ADD self playing Black Ops. The blue light from the television let me see the slight beard on his face, and the short hairs on opposite sides of his mohawk.

I wasn't going to say anything. I really wasn't. But I thought about all of the guys who were sleeping upstairs. There was my dad, Tigger, Chibs, Half-Sack, Kozik, and Bobby. I didn't want Juice's little hissy fits to wake them up.

"Keep it the fuck down in here." I could hear the venom that my voice held.

He turned and looked at me. "Gab? I'm so sorry, baby. She wasn't worth it at all."

"Don't 'baby' me shithead. I'm not your fucking baby." I took a moment to survey the damage my dad had done to his face. He had one eye swollen shut, a split lip, and a broken nose. Someone, probably Chibs, had set his nose so that it was straight. There was a ghost of a bruise under his other eye, and if I wasn't so goddamn pissed at him, I would've kissed all of his bruises.

"Gab. I can't even tell you how sorry I am for doing that shit to you."

"My name is Gabriella. Only people who aren't assholes get to call me Gab." I could see how sorry he was. The big doofus' eyes showed it all to me, but there was no way in hell that I was forgiving him that easily.

"Listen to me, I'm begging you."

I shook my head. "Try me in a few days."

With that, I walked out of the room, trying to find a room upstairs that wasn't full. Without having much luck, I went into Tigger's room. He was sitting up in his bed, puffing on a cigarette.

"What's up, sweetheart?" he asked.

"Is it cool if I sleep in here tonight?" I bit my lip, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah," he pulled the blankets down, and I was relieved to see that he was wearing sweatpants.

"Good night, Tiggy," I said as I settled underneath of his warm blankets.

"Good night, baby girl."

I drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

The next morning when I woke up, Tig was already gone. I peeked underneath of the blankets to make sure that I was still fully clothed, which I was. I walked down the hallway to where I put my dad last night. He wasn't there, so I went inside, grabbed a shower and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and my tshirt that said 'Tacoma Princess' on the back. I went downstairs and saw Chibs and Tig sitting at the bar.

"Good morning," I said, giving each one of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Hiya, love," Chibs said, kissing mine back.

"You sleep okay last night?" Tig asked.

"Yeah. I was surprised you didn't get all grabby on me," I joked.

I poured myself a mug of coffee, just the way I liked it, black.

"Have either one of you guys seen my dad?"

"Aye," Chibs said. "He took off for Gina's a few minutes ago."

I poured the rest of my coffee down the sink and walked out to my truck. I drove to Gina's and sure enough, my dad's bike was sitting in her driveway.

I didn't know whether or not I should knock or just walk in, so I knocked. A few minutes later, my dad came to the door, looking like shit.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?"

I chewed on my bottom lip. "I wanted to talk to you. Can we go grab breakfast and take it to the orchard?" The orchard was one of my favorite places to go. It was late June, meaning that the little apple blossoms were just beginning to bloom.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be out in a minute."

I walked back to my truck and paced in front of the passenger side door. He came out a few minutes later and I tossed the keys to him. He drove to Lumpy's and I went inside, paying for two sausage, egg, and cheese bagels, an orange juice for me, and a black coffee for my dad. Inside of the truck, I put the bag of food on the floor between my feet and held onto the drinks in my hands. A few moments later, we pulled up to the orchard.

My dad killed the engine and turned to me.

"So what's up?" He asked taking a huge bite out of the sandwich I handed him.

"I wanted to talk about what happened last night."

He pushed his eyebrows together. "What happened last night?"

"When I put you to bed, you...you called me Julia."

He choked on his food. "I did _what_?"

"You...you looked at me. And said 'I love you, Julia'."

He ran a hand over his head. "Fuck."

I sighed. It was now or never. "Daddy, you and I have never talked about mama dying. I just kind of dealt with everything on my own. But I've watched you. You just threw all of your feelings down. You became an iceberg, Pops. Never, in my entire life have I seen you that fucking drunk. And even when you have gotten drunk, you never called me Julia. Daddy, talk to me."

"You know," he began. "I thought we were coming here to talk about how you just fuckin' left."

"We can do that in a minute. Daddy, you need to let it out. And don't worry. Nobody will know that the Tacoma Killer cried."

Happy

How in the _fuck_ did I call her Julia last night? I must've been really fucking out of it because I don't remember a goddamn thing that happened.

"We can do that in a minute. Daddy, you need to let it out. And don't worry. Nobody will know that the Tacoma Killer cried."

The Tacoma Killer. He didn't cry over blood that was shed from a kill he made. He hadn't cried over blood that was shed because of him. The Tacoma Killer needed to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you are lovelies! I hope you enjoy it! I own nothing related to the show, that marvelous privilege belongs to Kurt Sutter. Please read and review!**

Happy

"You're right, you know?" I said to her. "I am a fuckin' iceberg. I had to watch out for you, make sure you weren't going to off yourself or anything, but I never thought of myself once. I tried to keep all that shit down. Everytime I see your eyes, I see her. It's like you're her little clone with a mixture of me in it. Did I ever tell you the truth about how your mom died?"

"Yeah, you said she had a heart attack. Then you said you wanted the coffin closed because it would be too much for me to handle," she said.

I felt like such a douchebag. I lied to her then, thinking that it was for the best. How the fuck was I supposed to tell her that Julia died because of me?

"Listen, sweetheart, that's not the truth." I took a deep breath. "I keep you out of a lot of the shit that happens with the club so what happened to her doesn't happen to you. You've seen more shit at eighteen than any other kid that I know. Fuck, you've even been shot. Your mother died because of me. She died because of my stupidity."

She shook her head as if she was trying to grasp the concept. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"When she got killed, there was some nasty shit going on between the Tacoma Sons and the One-Niners. I got into a tussle with one of them, and I killed him. Your mom, she was just out getting some fuckin' groceries and they did a drive by before she could even get into her car. It was all because of the Sons."

She just sat there. Didn't say a fuckin' word. Didn't even look me in the fuckin' eyes. I saw her tears dripping into her lap. "You know," she finally said, "It's not your fault. You had to protect the club. She didn't get killed because of you, she got killed because of her connections to the Sons. I'm so mad that you didn't tell me about it though. How the _fuck_ could you lie about that shit?"

"Baby girl, you've already been through enough as a woman involved with the club. How many other kids your age do you know that's seen the shit that you have? I did it so you wouldn't think anything less of me."

"Dad, shut the hell _up_. This is not your fault. Mom wasn't killed because of you. She was killed because of who she knew. You can't carry that kind of shit around on your shoulders. You just can't."

She was right. It just wasn't natural. I needed to get this shit off of my shoulders. "I know."

I smacked my head onto the steering wheel of the truck and fought the tears that threatened to fall. I felt like I swallowed a goddamn turtle, but no fuckin' way was I letting my daughter see me cry.

Finally, I picked my head up. I looked deep into Gabriella's eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

I knew she knew what I was talking about. I was telling her that I was sorry for not being there for her as well as I should've after Julia died, sorry for letting bad shit happen to her, and sorry for not being strong enough just moments before.

"It's okay, Daddy."

"Sweetheart, this has nothing to do with what we're talking about, but I don't want to talk about why you left, or why you went to Tacoma. I know why you went to Tacoma. Gab, you just need to go and talk to that fuckin' shithead. Fuck, I can't believe that I'm saying this, but shit like that happens in the club. You gotta let those bitches know that he's your man and they need to back the fuck off. When we get back to the clubhouse, talk to him." Jesus Christ I sounded like Gemma.

"You know, pops, you're right. I don't know if I can just forgive him quickly," she smiled at me. "But you are losing your edge in your old age."

"Shut it, kid."

"I'm hardly a kid," she looked me dead in the eyes.

"You've never really been a kid. Let's get back now."

Gabriella

Never, in all of my life had I seen my dad so weak, so vulnerable. He practically cried, and I never saw him do that, not even when Mom died.

The drive back to Teller-Morrow was very quiet. It wasn't awkward, just quiet. When we pulled into the lot, he turned to me.

"As much as you don't want to, you need to go talk to him. Make things right."

I sighed. I knew that he was right. I got out of the truck and trudged up the stairs to his room, the place I knew Juice would be.

I hadn't ever thought about the cheating thing from the point of view of someone who's in love. It was different then. It's like, you're almost willing to forgive them.

The door to his room was open a crack, and I knocked before opening it a second later. Juice was sitting on his bed, facing the window. He desperately needed to shave, both his face and the sides of his head. I sat down next to him.

"Hi," I said.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." He looked over at me and he had raccoon eyes.

"I just want to know _why_ Juice. I want to know why you went to her," I whispered, holding onto his eyes.

"It was stupid. I was stupid. It never should've happened." His eyes looked sad, lonely. Empty.

"You're damn right it shouldn't have happened. But you never answered my question." I didn't break eye contact from him.

"Baby, I don't have a reason. It was fucking stupid."

"Don't 'baby' me," I told him. "You know, I found a guy that I actually trusted, and there he goes, getting a goddamn blowjob from...from some _bitch_ on the day of my fucking _graduation_!"

"Gabriella, I wasn't thinking, goddamnit. I just wanted to get off."

"You've got a hand, don't you?" I asked, hearing the venom in my own voice.

He nodded.

"Do you know why I haven't had any type of sex with you?" I asked, finally sitting down next to him.

He shook his head.

"Because I'm terrified."

"Why?" he looked massively confused.

"Because when I was fifteen, there were a group of Aryans in Tacoma. They attacked me. And I was raped."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here lovelies! Some mush and whatnot between Juice and Gab! Please enjoy it, read and review. I own nothing related to the show, but I'd give my life savings to have them. **

Juice

"You were _what_?" I spat.

"Raped, Juice. You know when-."

"I know what it is. Goddamnit. Does Happy know?" I could only imagine what he would do if he didn't know about it. Fuck, if they weren't dead, I'd fucking slaughter them.

"Yes. He was the one to kill them."

At least the fuckers were dead. But now, I felt like an even bigger asshole than I already was. "I'm so sorry."

"Juice, it's not your fault I was raped. I don't want to hear about that shit anymore. That phase of my life is long gone and I don't want to talk about it. I just...it scares me when it comes to sex."

I nodded. Of course it scared her. "Gab, I was selfish. And stupid, and thoughtless. I never should've done that with her and I really am sorry."

"Here's the deal," she said. "That was your one and only free pass to ever do something that stupid. If it happens again, I'll fucking beat the shit out of you, then turn you over to my dad. I wasn't going to forgive you, to be honest. All my life I thought it was bullshit that Old Ladies just stood there and watched their men get with other women. But I get where they're coming from. It's different when you're in love."

In love? She loved me? Holy fuck, I was the luckiest man ever seen to the planet. "Girl, I love you too."

"Then that settles it," she said. "I'm getting your crow."

I smiled. I hurt her, and she could still find it in her to love me, and to be my Old Lady.

"Can we go out later?" I asked her.

"Maybe. I have to sit down and talk with my dad and Gunner. I should probably go do that now."

Gabriella

The talk with Juice went surprisingly well. I wasn't meaning to tell him that I was raped. I didn't want that shit to get talked about in Charming. That happened three fucking years ago, and I had to try so hard to get it out of my head. Mom helped me with it a lot before she died. Then after she did, I was consumed with so much grief that I didn't even think about myself.

I walked down to the clubhouse and there weren't too many members loitering around. Then I remembered that it was a Monday, the garage was open. I saw Gunner sitting at a table in the corner. My dad was nowhere to be found, so I went to the garage searching for him. Sure enough, he had his head tucked underneath the hood of a car. I heard ratchet noises coming from it.

"Dad?" I said.

"Hey, Gab." He wiped his greasy hands on a rag. "What's up? Everything go alright with you and Juice?"

I nodded. "Everything went fine. Do you have a few minutes? I know you wanted to talk to me and Gunner."

"Yeah," he threw his ratchet into his toolbox and followed me inside of the clubhouse. We went over to the table Gunner was sitting at and sat down.

To be honest, I don't think I've ever felt a more awkward environment. I knew that Happy wanted to have a chat with Gunner about what happened when I went to Tacoma, but something told me there was more to it than that.

"So how exactly did you two meet up in Tacoma?" my dad asked, looking at me.

"I..I didn't really know where I was headed to, and about four hours out of Charming, I decided that I was going to see Mama. When I was there, Gunner came to visit her too. I was confused at first. I mean, I could've seen Lorca going to see her or something, but Gunner? I didn't think I'd see that happening."

My dad turned to Gunner. "Did you tell her the truth?"

Gunner nodded before taking a pull off of his beer. "She knows it all."

My dad looked at Gunner. "Thanks for everything, brother."

Something told me he wasn't just thanking Gunner for watching out for me when I drove up there.

Gunner stood up and they gave each other a hug. Then Gunner gave me a hug.

"Come up and see me sometime, sweetheart."

"I will Gunner."

And Gunner was gone, on his way back to Tacoma.

Darcy

For the past few days, I'd been longing to have a conversation with Gabriella, but I knew that she was busy with things that were going on in her life. I knew that she left Charming for a day and went to Tacoma. My mom had told me that. Yes, I'm calling Gina 'Mom' now because it's not her fault she wasn't permitted to be in my life.

Since my attack, Jax and I had been hanging out together almost every single night. He took me for rides on the back of his motorcycle, told me about Abel, and we would just talk together. The feelings I had for him were very strong, but he was already with Tara, and between him, Tara, and Abel, they had a nice little family going on.

Gemma had taken a strong liking to me, and it was obvious that she didn't like too many people, especially a lot of the girls that Jax had been with. She told me about Wendy, Abel's crank addict mother who almost killed him with her addiction. Gemma told me that she'd rather see Jax with someone like me than that "little doctor bitch". When I wasn't spending time with Gemma or my mom, I was with Jax.

One night, while Tara was working the night shift at the hospital, Jax brought me to his house to meet Abel. That little boy grabbed my heart the moment that I saw him. He had Jax's blue eyes and blonde curls. When I was holding that baby, sitting next to Jax, I felt like I was a complete person again.

Since the attack, I'd had a lot of trouble getting back to my old self. Jax and the club took care of the men who hurt me. I talked with Gemma a lot about what happened. She seemed to understand where I was coming from. Jax, he just distracted me from any thoughts that I had about it.

Jax built me up for everything. He helped me handle anything I thought I couldn't.

So here I was, sitting outside of Jax's house waiting for him. Tara was at her house sleeping and Neeta was there to watch Abel. A few moments later, he stepped out of the house, closing the door behind him.

I had to take the time to notice how unbelievably sexy he looked. He had on low slung jeans, his black "SAMCRO" shirt, cut, and white sneakers. His rings hugged his fingers, which tugged through his blonde hair. Then there was the bowie knife that hung from the sheath on his waist. He'd told me one night that the knife had been his father's and after his father died, he had received it.

"Hey, darlin'," he said, smiling down at me.

"Hi," I smiled back at him, sticking my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

He walked closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I extended mine up to his neck. When I breathed in, I could smell leather, cigarettes, peppermint, and a hint of his aftershave. If I could bottle Jax's scent up, I'd get a fortune for it.

"Where are we going today?" I asked. We'd gone on a lot of adventures together, and to be honest, I loved it.

"The roof."

I smiled. The roof of the garage was one of my favorite places to be. Especially with Jax. He brought me up there one night when I was having these really bad nightmares. I was still staying with Gemma at the time, and he helped me sneak out of her house without getting caught. That was one of my favorite nights. We stopped at a gas station and he bought all sorts of junk food and we just sat on the roof all night underneath of a blanket.

I straddled the back of Jax's bike, snapping his spare helmet onto my head. He got on in front of me and I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He started the bike and sped off to the clubhouse. Along the way, I'd taken to gripping the front of his cut in my two hands, something I did quite often.

When we got to the clubhouse, Jax pulled his bike around the back of the garage. We quietly climbed up the ladder to the roof and settled down. The blanket we had up there from the last time was still there, and we laid on top of it.

"How're you feeling today?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I'm good, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering."

Jax

This little girl, this eighteen year old girl had me all twisted up inside. Shit, I thought I loved Tara more than any girl I'd ever met. That is until I came across Darcy. From the night of her attack, I knew that something was going to blossom between us. I knew Tara could tell that I had feelings for Darcy. The thing was, I had to wait for the perfect time to break off the relationship I had with Tara. It wasn't even like she had my crow or anything, she was just a serious girlfriend. Darcy though, I'd give that girl my crow in a heartbeat.

I took her up on the roof today because I decided that I would tell her that I love her.

"How are things going with you and Tara?" she asked me.

"Shitty. As always."

We laid there in silence for a few moments before I sat up lighting two cigarettes, one for each of us. We both took long drags off of them.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said.

"What's up?" she looked mildly concerned.

"These...ah fuck. These feelings I have for you, I can't fuckin' ignore them anymore. Darcy, I'm in love with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go darlings! Not much is going on in this one. Just some mushy shenanigans. I'm not really into mushy romance, but maybe you guys are. Anyway, I don't own anything, wish I did, but I don't. **

**I'm playing with this idea for a new fanfic. The thing is, I cannot decide on a name for the main character. I was thinking either Liliana, Savannah, or Susanna. Which ones do you guys like? And do you have suggestions other than those names? **

Jax

She looked at me. Her eyes darkened from their normal color. "Really, Jax?"

I nodded.

I watched her chew on her bottom lip. "I'm in love with you too."

I positioned myself so that I was on top of her. I didn't put my full weight on her. She smiled at me and I took that as my cue to lean down and kiss her. There was so much fire and passion in that kiss that I didn't want to fuckin' stop. Not now, not ever. From just a kiss, I was getting a goddamn boner that I hoped wasn't pressing into her thigh.

She pulled away after a few moments. "What about Tara?"

"What about her?" I let my hand linger on the side of her face.

"Jax, I can't do anything until you break up with her. I just...I can't be the other woman."

I understood that. "Stay here. I'll be back in an hour."

I hopped onto my bike and rode to Tara's house. Her Cutlass was in the driveway, along with Hale's cruiser.

I parked my bike along the curb and swaggered into her house. I let myself in with the key I had and made my way around the house looking for her. She wasn't in the kitchen or her living room, and neither was Hale. The door to her bedroom was closed, so I opened it and saw Hale on top of Tara, fucking the shit out of her.

"What the hell, Tara?" I asked. To be honest, I was more relieved than pissed. The entire way here, I felt like absolute shit because I was going to be breaking her heart.

"Jax?" she pushed Hale off of her and covered up with a comforter. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was on my way to break up with you, actually. And I was eating myself alive because I didn't want to hurt you, but thanks for making my life simpler."

That was it. I'd never felt so much better in my entire fucking life. It was like there was a weight on my shoulders, and it had been lifted.

I rode back to the clubhouse and went up to the roof. Sure enough, Darcy was waiting up there. She was lying down on the blanket, her eyes pinched shut to block out the blinding afternoon sun.

I walked over to her quietly and knelt down next to her. I planted a kiss right on her lips. I knew she wasn't asleep because she began to kiss me back.

"Is it done?" she put her hand on my cheek.

I nodded into her hand. "Yes."

Darcy

James Taylor was singing in my head right now. _How sweet it is to be loved by you_. Jax and Tara were over. That was my go-ahead to be with him. I just couldn't be with a guy when he was with another girl. I couldn't stand for cheating, and I didn't want my man to think it was ever okay.

Even though I was happy, no, ecstatic, there was a piece of me that knew something was wrong with everything, that something bad was going to happen to me and Jax. But right now, things were perfect. Jax was so...tender with me. I had taken notice of how he acted with Tara, and he was never this relaxed, not once.

"How did she take it?" I turned to face him.

"I didn't give her time to take it," a smile broke out onto his face. "I walked in on her fucking Hale?"

I choked on air. "Hale? Like David I'm-better-than-SAMCRO Hale?"

Jax nodded.

I laughed.

Gabriella

I was in mine and my dad's room getting ready for my date with Juice. It had taken me a complete hour just to decide what I wanted to wear. I'd finally decided on wearing a pair of dark blue shorts, since I knew he liked my legs, a form-fitting lavender tank top, and my purple Keds. I let my dark hair hang in loose curls, and I did my make up dark, accentuating my bright blue eyes. I snapped a hair tie onto my wrist and made my way down the hallway to Juice's room.

I had to admit, it felt nice to be past all of the shit that happened with Juice. At the end of the day, we loved each other, and that's all that mattered.

I knocked lightly on the door and he opened it a few seconds later, a huge grin on his face.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, baby." He pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss.

"What are we doing tonight? And please don't tell me we're spending our big night out at Lumpy's."

He grinned at me, shaking his head. "You'll see."

Ah, fuck. I hated surprises. A lot.

I followed him out to his bike. I got on first, and he got on in front of me. I hooked my fingers into his front belt loops, resting my chin on his shoulder. We drove for about an hour before we stopped outside of a small bar just outside of the Charming border. He parked the bike and we got off, hanging our helmets from the mirror.

"What are we doing here?" I asked him.

His face spread into a huge grin. "I signed us up for open mic."

"You _what_? Juice, singing in front of everyone at the clubhouse is different. This, this is me singing in front of a shitload of strangers. How the fuck do you expect me to do that?"

"Babe, calm down. I've heard you sing before. And I signed myself up for it too."

I laughed. "We're singing together?"

He shook his head.

Ah, fuck.

We went inside and I went straight for the bar. I prayed to God that I didn't get carded.

"Hi," I said to the bartender, showing him my dimple.

"What's it gonna be sweetness?"

"Lemme just get two beers."

He nodded, opening two bottles for me. I paid him and smiled to myself as I walked back to Juice and handed him one.

"How'd you pull that off?"

I grinned. "Turned on the Tacoma charm."

He laughed. "What are you going to be singing?"

"I'm thinking either 'Piece of My Heart', 'Eye of the Tiger', or 'Linger'. How about you?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Goddamnit, Juice. I hate surprises."

"Don't I know it. But you'll like it. I promise."

A few minutes later, a guy went onto the small stage in the front and began talking. "Tonight is open mic night here at the Gourd. Lemme look at my list here to see who's up first." He flipped through a few sheets of paper. "Ah, Juice Ortiz, come on up here!"

Juice gave me a knee-weakening smile and went onto the stage. The guitar began to play and I immediately recognized the song. 'Sweet Child of Mine' by Guns 'n' Roses.

"_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I'd stare too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry_."

I would've never known that Juice could sing like that. His voice wasn't one for a professional gig, but man, it was pretty nice to listen to.

"_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain_

_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Sweet love of mine_

_Where do we go_

_Where do we go now_

_Where do we go_

_Sweet child o' mine_."

He looked at me when he finished and I had to smile. I wasn't a person who was into all of that mushy romantic shit, but this was nice. I think the song itself captures his feelings for me perfectly.

He hopped into the audience and walked back to me a few moments later. I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss.

"That was nice," I told him.

"I'm glad you liked it. But don't be singing any mushy shit to me." He grinned. I knew he was serious though, and he knew that I wouldn't, especially in front of a crowd.

"You know that I won't," I grinned.

When my name was called to go preform, I decided against the songs I was considering, and chose to sing 'Wish You Were Here' by Pink Floyd.

When I finished, the bar clapped loudly. I went back to Juice and he put his arm around me.

"Can we get out of here?" I asked him.

I felt him nod against my head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for following the journey of this story. This is the last chapter, it kind of sucks, but it closes off all cliffies. Please enjoy, read and review. I own nothing related to the show. **

**I'll be posting a new fanfic soon. Keep an eye out for it!**

Darcy

Jax and I stayed on the roof for hours. It was night now, and the stars were bright in the sky. Jax had already given me the sweatshirt that was underneath of his cut hours ago, and I was unbelievably warm in it. We laid on the blanket, his arm underneath my neck, his fingers knotted into my hair. I have no idea why, but he had this infatuation with knotting his hands in my hair, but I wasn't complaining. I loved when he did that.

"Do you want to spend the night at my house?"

I nodded into his shoulder.

"Let's go then."

We got down from the roof and I sent my mom a quick text so she wouldn't worry, and soon, Jax and I were on our way to his house.

When we got there, Tara's Cutlass was outside, Neeta's ratty truck gone. Jax and I ran to the door, which was unlocked.

I noticed Jax take one of his guns out of its' holster, ready to shoot if necessary. He pushed me lightly behind him. There wasn't a sign of anyone in the main rooms. We slowly made our way to Abel's room, and sure enough, Tara was sitting in the rocking chair with him.

"Get the fuck away from my son," Jax spat at her.

Tara shook her head. "We're supposed to be a family, Jax."

"No. We're not. I don't love you Tara. I'd say that I'm sorry but I'm not. Give Abel to Darcy and get out of my house." Jax finally put his gun back in its' holster.

"Jax, she's a whore. She's fucking damaged. You don't need her in your life. You need me. Abel needs me."

I knew Jax was fuming by now. It didn't really bother me to hear her say that I was damaged goods. Jax and I had discussed that a few times, and I know I'm not.

I put my hand on Jax's forearm and he relaxed under my touch. I immediately felt him relax. I walked in front of him and put my hands out to take Abel from Tara.

"Tara," I said calm as hell, "Give Abel to me. Then get outta Charming. It will make things a hell of a lot better for you."

Tara jerked Abel away from me in her arms. He started to wail, and she couldn't get him to stop.

"Goddamnit, Tara," Jax said. "Just give _my_ son to Darcy. Right now."

His tone was so firm and calm, it would've scared the shit out of me if I was spoken to like that.

Of course, Tara listened to him and gave Abel to me. I rocked him and his crying ceased. He began to coo, holding onto a piece of my waist length hair.

"Go pack your bags," Jax ordered her. "Get the fuck out of Charming."

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. "I'll always love you, Jackson. Come back to me when this...tart gets out of your life."

Jax got close into her face. "The _only_ way that I will come back to you is when I die. And then, I'll be haunting the shit out of you."

Tara ran out of the door and sped away. Abel smiled away in my arms and Jax smiled at the two of us.

I sat down on the small couch in Abel's nursery, and Jax sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"This," he gestured between me and him, "This is my family."

Gabriella

By the time Juice and I got back to the clubhouse, it was nearing midnight. I knew that everyone would still be awake, so did Juice.

After Juice parked his bike, I slid off first. He turned his body toward me and I smiled. I stood between his legs and he had his hands around my hips. I could see his white teeth smiling, even in the dark night. I danced my fingertips up the front of his cut to his neck. I wrapped my arms around it and proceeded to kiss him. It was soft, slow, and gentle at first, then it got to the point where we needed the contact and couldn't afford to be broken apart.

Finally, chests heaving, we broke contact.

"I love you," I told him quietly.

"I love you too, baby," he kissed me on the forehead.


End file.
